Neverending Dream
by xbox360.gals
Summary: Ryu Hayabusa has been sent out on a mission, but suddenly runs into a girl named Hikaru, who can't recall what or who she is. Upon that, Ryu comes to face with Canna and Mizuki once again. Seeing Canna again, after the events of Ninja Gaiden, has given him a new life decision to make for them. Will Canna have the family she dreamed of? RyuXMizuki HayateXHitomi
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I decided to finally post it for my fellow DOA and Ninja Gaiden lovers. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED NINJA GAIDEN 3 (some spoilers). I hope you enjoy my story :)**

 ** _Most of these characters belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja_**

* * *

 **Neverending Dream**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a cold and chilly night outside. The wind was blowing through the red curtains of a white abandon mansion. A teenage short brown haired girl laid on a broken bed covering herself from the cold.

Green leaves began to swirl from behind the bed revealing a tall black shadow figure standing where the green leaves appeared. "This is my mission; to kidnap this peaceful, sleeping girl?" The figure whispered into its earpiece. "The mission is to your village for her safety." A female voice on the earpiece replied. "Alright."

The figure walked towards the broken down bed and slowly pulled the covers off the girl. The figure's bright emerald green eyes widen in shock about her attire. She had a ripped up ninja dress, making her reveal most of her body. 'She has probably been running all day.' The figure thought as he pulled the covers back on her and gently picked her up in his muscular arms.

"You have the girl?" The woman asked from the earpiece. "Mission complete, Irene. I'll report to you once she is safe under my father's supervision." He said and walked towards the opened window. "Okay, Ryu." Irene replied to Ryu Hayabusa, the dragon ninja. Soon all that was left was green leaves.

* * *

The teenage girl woke up in a small Japanese room. Last thing she remembered was that she fell unconscious inside an abandon mansion. 'How did I even get here? And why am I feeling uneasy?' She wondered feeling her forehead. She tried to get up from the futon, but she stumbled and fell right back on it causing a small object to fall and break. Just then, a tall Japanese maiden with a long black high ponytail came into the room with herbs on a tray. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a Shrine maiden (Miko) dress.

"Are you alright my lady? I heard you fall, I came to give you herbs to heal your wounds from last night." The woman said as she entered the room. The girl tried to remember who this woman is, but then she had it. She was the woman who helped her battle out the fiends she was fighting last night. She didn't get a good look at the maiden while she was running for her life.

"Are you that girl who was fighting off those fiends?" She asked her. "Actually, yes. I was trying to call after you to help you.." The maiden answered. "My name is Hikaru and I was part of my own ninja clan..but I disobeyed my father and was a disgrace to my people. So I ran off, leaving behind my loved ones." Hikaru explained to her.

"I see..my name is Momiji and I'm a dragon maiden. I protect the eye of the dragon for Master Ryu,..the person who brought you here." Momiji told Hikaru. "Nice to meet you Momiji..well that answers my question. But who is Master Ryu?" Hikaru asked as Momiji took out a purple rock that looked like half of what seemed like the Ying and Yang symbol. The purple rock began to glow in her hands as Momiji then gently passed it over Hikaru's wounds she got last night. The cold heat made her wounds feel less and less painful as she continued to pass it over her.

"Master Ryu is the son of the leader of the Hayabusa ninja clan. He trained me to be a successful ninja to watch over the village while he was on missions." Momiji replied back to Hikaru's previous question. "Momiji, are you in here?" A voice came from the doorway of the room. Hikaru turned to face the person who stood with his muscular arms crossed over his built chest. He was dressed in tight leather from head to toe with a black mask concealing his entire face, only leaving a portion open for his eyes. Three kunais were strapped on both thighs and a well-crafted sword was strapped behind his back. His emerald green eyes looked from Momiji to Hikaru. "Hikaru, this is Master Ryu..he found you." Momiji explained to her.

* * *

'Ryu?' Hikaru wondered while studying his face. He looked familiar to her, like she seen him before. But before she could say anything to him, a short blonde haired little girl dressed in a long white dress wearing purple leggings with short brown boots ran into the room. "Hikaru!" the girl called her name. Once she saw Hikaru on the futon, she ran into her arms.

"Canna! Where were you? I thought I lost you in the Black Forest?" she asked as she released their embrace. "I tried to find my way out, but then a monster came to attack me. Before I knew it, Ryu was with me and saved me." Canna explained happily. "Wow, I see you had quiet the adventure." Hikaru chuckled as she told Canna.

"Momiji, bring my father here after his training lesson..I need to talk to him soon." Ryu told Momiji. "Of course Master Ryu." she replied back to him. Ryu nodded and added "Watch over the village while I'm gone. I must visit someone in the time being." And with said, all that was left was green leaves where he was standing.

"Would you like me to show you both around the village?" Momiji asked both Canna and Hikaru. "Sure, but do you have better attire than what I am wearing? I've been running all this time in rags.." Hikaru explained to her. "Yeah, just let me see where I put my spare clothing." she replied and walked out the room finding something for her to wear other than what Hikaru has on.

There was a silence between Canna and Hikaru. She wanted to see the wonderful Hayabusa village that Momiji described. Hikaru looked from the ground turning her attention on the disappointed Canna. She was holding her pink phone in her small hands looking at the screen with her family. Her mother and father looked so happy for their new daughter in the picture.

A single tear rolled from Canna's eye dropping onto her father's face. Hikaru stood up from her futon and walked over to where Canna sat in the middle of the room. She then sat behind her and wrapped her arms around Canna. "You miss daddy, don't you?" Hikaru whispered into her right ear.

"I want Ryu, Hikaru. He could never replace him, but I want Ryu." Canna sobbed in Hikaru's arms. "I'm sure he wants to always be with you, but his job is a serious and dangerous one. With you being his daughter, he would have to be extra cautious. It's going to put more danger on you and your mother." Hikaru explained to Canna as she dried her tears. "I know, but it feels like he's my daddy." she replied to Hikaru.

"Look, I'll make a promise to you. When Ryu isn't there for you, which I doubt, I will always be here to protect you. Just think of me as your older sister." Hikaru said smiling at Canna, making her cheer up. She then Hikaru another hug, which she responded to. "Thank you for being here with me." Canna as she was still in Hikaru's arms. "I'm always here for you. Never forget that."

* * *

What Hikaru didn't notice was Ryu hiding in the trees listening to Canna's sobs from above. He was thinking about what Canna said about him being a father. 'I want Ryu.' He thought her words over and over again. Ryu sighed in frustration and disappeared with a trail of green leaves remaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once Momiji found extra ninja attire for Hikaru, they went to explore the Hayabusa village. Momiji showed them the training grounds, the Mountain Path, and the Dragon Dojo; where she, Kureha, and Ryu played when they were younger.

"Kurhea and I would always come to this place to talk to each other and train once in a while. We would have so much fun hanging out in this hidden place..Master Ryu didn't figure out this area existed until Kurhea show it to him. I would get jealous sometimes when they both left me out of things multiple of times." Momiji explained to Hikaru and Canna as they entered the abandoned Dragon Dojo.

At the top of the dojo, there was a sign that read 'All Dragon Ninjas Are Welcome.' "If it was hidden, how come it says ' _All Dragon Ninjas Are Welcome._ '?" Canna asked her. Momiji kneeled down to Canna and tapped her nose, making her giggle. "Because Canna evil people came to attack us and took away children from the village." She explained to Canna in a sweet tone of voice.

"But why the children? The Black ninjas could of taken over the Castle of the Dragon to create a distraction, right?" Hikaru asked Momiji getting curious. "The Castle of the Dragon was burned down many years ago by Genshin.." She replied with a sigh. "Oh that explains why." Hikaru mumbled to herself. Momiji then gave her a puzzling look, but didn't bother to ask anymore questions.

Inside the dojo was decorated with very different dragon art and patterns on the walls. The paint from the patterns of the walls were fading as you walked deeper into the dojo and some was chipping off. As they continued to walk inside, Hikaru noticed that multiple rooms were just dark and had futons in each. They made a stop at a room that looked like Hikaru's back at her own village. Canna ran into the room once she saw a small stuffed doll sitting on the futon.

The doll was dressed in a white dirty sunflower dress and her hair was blonde but covered in clumps of dust. Canna then jumped on the futon and held it close to her chest.

"That reminds me of the doll Kasumi gave to Ayane when they were kids. Kasumi found it in the gardens farther away from the village. She wanted to give it to her sister so she could always remember her." Momiji explained.

"I see you really love that doll." A voice came from the doorway of the room. A tall figure wearing a full black body jacket walked into the room removing the hood off the jacket. Once the figure revealed its face, Momiji realized who it was. "Nice to see you again, Ayane." Momiji greeted the light purple haired kunoichi.

* * *

Ryu appeared back at the Mugen Tenshin village to spar with his best friend at the courtyard. He was planning to be able to talk about Canna after their sparring match without anything bad happening. Ryu then saw him having a word with his father on the steps of the village. He leaned against a firm tree waiting for him to finish their conversation before he could talk more in detail with him.

Once they were finished, he bowed and saw his father disappear in the wind after. "We meet again Ryu." The man said as he didn't even bother to turn around. Ryu then teleported from leaning on the tree to facing his best friend, Hayate. He had shorter Auburn colored hair the last time Ryu saw him. Hayate was wearing his traditional casual shozoku based on his father's attire having his short sword strapped on the back of him.

"I see you grew out your hair.." Ryu said noticing his hair length. "Yeah, I haven't had the time to cut it shorter. I'll get around to it sooner or later." Hayate explained as he walked past Ryu, going back to the village.

"Hayate!" He called out to him. "Care to spar with me? For old times sake?" Ryu asked Hayate before he would leave again. "Okay." Hayate replied. They both left, leaving nothing but a gust of wind and green leaves. The two friends knew the perfect place to train together where no one would bother them; Whitewater Valley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Canna jumped off the futon and ran to a corner in the back of the room. "Please don't take the doll away from me." Canna said in a worried tone of voice holding the doll close to her. Ayane walked over to Canna and kneeled down beside her to face the sacred girl.

"I won't take her away from you Canna. Actually you could keep it..I didn't want that old doll anyway." The kunoichi told Canna glancing at the doll. "Really?" Canna asked coming from behind her corner. "I'm positive.. Hey, have y'all seen Kasumi lately?" Ayane asked Momiji as she rose from the floor.

"I don't know..Last time I saw her was about a week ago going out on an important mission." Momiji replied back to her as she left the room. "Hey, wait a minute Momiji!" Ayane called after her as she ran out following her.

"Momiji, What really happened to Kasumi?" Ayane asked her once she caught up to her. "It wouldn't be the right timing to tell you.." She answered trying not to face her. Ayane started to get annoyed with Momiji's excuses. "Fine, I'll just go and tell Master Ryu that you're hiding things from him. He would never forgive you if you were lying the whole time." Ayane said with a serious tone of voice.

"Master Ryu shouldn't know! When I tell you, its only going to between you and me, got it?" She said and turned to face the kunoichi. Ayane rolled her red eyes and disappeared leaving a trail of violet Irish petals behind her.

'I hope Master Ryu doesn't find out.' Momiji sighed and left leaving gese of fire behind along with the Irish petals.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Canna asked as she ran out the room into a dark hallway. "Probably to talk with Ayane back at the village." Hikaru said as she walked out the room behind her. "Oh, well I'm happy that she let me keep Daisy." Canna explained and looked from the doll to Hikaru.

"Daisy, I like that name." Hikaru told Canna as they walked out the Dragon Dojo back to the Hayabusa village. "The sunflowers on the dress gave me the name." Canna told Hikaru as they continued to walk deeper into the woods.

Hikaru kept having the thought that they were lost. She would have to turn back around here and there. Canna grew tired of walking, so Hikaru scooped her up into her arms and continued to find the right path.

As time past by, Canna fell asleep in her arms while Hikaru was trying to find the right way. She then got tired of walking back and forth on the same paths. Then Hikaru saw weird shaped bushes leading a path she didn't try yet. 'Okay, let's see where this leads.' she thought as she ran into that direction.

Hikaru suddenly stopped in her tracks and felt like someone was watching them. She checked her surroundings making she wasn't paranoid. Just then, a black shadowy figure jumped from the trees and landed in front of Hikaru and Canna.

"Well, well. I see that we found ourselves new prisoners. They should be part of our clan now.." The figure chuckled as he told Hikaru. "Who are you?" She asked nervously to the strange ninja. "You both are in our territory, I'm the one who should be asking the questions." He replied.

A couple of other ninjas came from the trees landing beside the ninja with Hikaru. "Now, let's have some fun with her." One of the other ninjas replied. With said, the ninjas slowly started walking closer to her and Canna. Hikaru decided to make a run for it since she didn't have any weaponry on her.

'It's okay Canna. I'll protect you and myself the best way I can.' Hikaru thought as she took a quick glance down at the peaceful sleeping girl still in her arms.

* * *

The two ninjas ended up at the Hajinmon Temple. Momiji was explaining everything to Ayane as they were sparring at the training grounds.

"Kasumi became part of the Black Spider Clan a week ago when she was on her mission. She was supposed to take out the threat, but something weird happened..I guess she got poisoned by them in order to follow their ways." Momiji explained to Ayane as she was dodging every move Ayane swung.

"So you mean to tell me that I can't tell Master Ryu what's happening to Kasumi right now? She could be dead from what I heard just now!" Ayane yelled in an annoyed tone of voice. She then stopped trying to attack Momiji and walked to the end of the training grounds to have a seat on the tree swing she made years ago.

"They threatened me if I saw anything and report it to anyone, they would go and hurt Canna and her mother. Don't tell Master Ryu, Ayane..I want Canna safe." She said as she approached Ayane swinging on the tree.

"Fine, but we have to save Kasumi..We are the only ones that know what happened to her. Wait,...Where are Canna and Hikaru? Did you leave them behind?" Ayane asked getting worried all of a sudden.

"I showed her how to get back to the village without getting lost. Except..." Momiji paused as she felt like someone was watching them. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow then aimed it at the figure hiding in the bushes. Momiji then released the arrow and it stabbed the figure directly in the heart. The figure groaned and fell to the ground within seconds.

"A black spider ninja.." She said as she strapped her bow back to her side. Both of their eyes widen in horror and realized what happened to the girl. "They got Canna." Ayane said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryu and Hayate have been training all morning. They decided to stop and rest for the time being. This gave Ryu the perfect time to talk things over with Hayate. They started talking as they walked along the bridge above the waterfall.

"Hayate, you know I didn't just come here to spar with you..I-I need some advice." Ryu explained as Hayate was admiring the view below. "The dragon ninja asking for advice," he chuckled "this must be serious." Hayate said.

"Yeah," Ryu laughed in embarrassment "it's about that little girl I'm watching over until Mizuki gets back from her world-wide mission..,Canna she-she wants me to be her father." He explained to Hayate scratching the back of his neck.

"Didn't she ask you that before?" Hayate said remembering when Ryu told him about his recent mission. "She wants me, Hayate. The other day she was crying and thinking about her actual father, Theodore. I hated the fact when I kill him right in front of her.." Ryu said with a frustrated tone of voice then turned to leave. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to look at Hayate.

"Ryu, I can't help you with this situation. This is all up to you..If I say my opinion, it could only make matters worse. You need to make a decision." Hayate replied and disappeared leaving a gust of wind. Ryu sighed in frustration about what Hayate just told him.

While he was getting his thoughts together, he didn't realize that someone was behind him.

"So are you going to decide on being a father?" A familiar woman voice said from behind. Ryu turned around and his emerald eyes widen in shock. She had long brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail along with wearing a pink headband. She had on green ninja attire with two swords strapped on the back of her. The woman also had on a black mask covering her mouth and nose only revealing her baby blue eyes.

"Hitomi?" Ryu questioned recognizing the woman. "Long time since I saw you Hayabusa." Hitomi replied walking over to him. "I can say the same to you." He told her. They were silent for a couple of minutes, both staring at the waterfall.

"I overheard you and Hayate's conversation about Canna. I say you should become a father,..in my opinion." Hitomi said breaking the silence. "I didn't need your opinion. Thanks but sorry." He said in a frustrated tone of voice. "You know, I would feel the same if I were Canna. You never care about other people's feelings..All you care about is yourself." She said getting annoyed with Hayabusa's tone of voice. Hitomi then turned to leave, but then he teleported to be face to face with her.

"Listen Hitomi, I actually need to make a decision right now so I can tell her what I really want." He told her. Hitomi was shocked by how close she was to him. She slightly gasped and moved a few inches back. "So are you going for my opinion or not. I see that you are a lone ninja and you work alone, but do you ever think about having a family?" She asked him. Ryu took off his face mask revealing his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He then jumped down the bridge landing on the grass below. Hitomi joined him and landed on the edge of the ground near the stream.

"I don't know..probably. My father wants to continue our clan in each new generation. I never imagined myself as a father with children." Ryu admitted scoping a handful of water and splashing it on his face. "What do you really want, Hayabusa?" She asked as she walked over to a boulder and sat on it, looking over at him.

"I want to be Canna's father." Ryu said turning around to take a glance at her. Hitomi got up from the boulder and kneeled down beside him. She then pulled down her black mask and looked at him. "I knew you would understand Hayabusa." She said with a smile on her face. "Call me Ryu.." He told her as he turned to face her. "Okay, I'll see you later Ryu." Hitomi said and gave him a hug. She then walked over back to the woods leaving him by the stream.

After about several minutes, everything around him began to grow silent. Ryu noticed and stood up to check his surroundings. He got out one of his kunai that was strapped on his thigh and threw it into the far right area. Ryu then heard the kunai hit the target and someone groaning in agony. He walked over to what looked like a black spider ninja. His emerald eyes widen in horror. He snatched the kunai from the ninja's shoulder and blood started to spill onto the grass.

Rapidly, he then unshielded his sword to clean the blood off the kunai that was thrown into the ninja's shoulder. Then he strapped his sword back in its place and walked over to the stream and stared at his reflection. 'Oh Canna.' Ryu thought sighing.

"They have Canna!" A voice behind him yelled. He turned to see Hayate running over to him. "The Black Spider clan, they captured her and Hikaru." He explained as he approached Ryu. He then glanced back down at his reflection then back at Hayate. "Let's go." He replied looking up at him. Hayate nodded and disappeared into a gust of wind followed by green leaves.

* * *

Hikaru had to give up running after they started throwing weapons towards her and especially Canna. The ninjas then took them to their territory and placed Hikaru in a room, without Canna.

"Let her go!" Hikaru yelled from behind the bars. The other ninja was holding Canna's small hand, watching her scream from behind the bars. "Hikaru!" Canna sobbed as she tried to let go of the ninja's grasp.

"No, no dear. Don't hurt yourself. Now let's go see your older friend, shall we?" The ninja told Canna as he scooped her up in his evil arms carrying Canna away from Hikaru. All Canna could do was cry as they walked further away from Hikaru.

"Canna!" Hikaru yelled trying to get herself free. Just then, she realized that Canna dropped her doll right in front of the cell. Tears began to run down her cheeks when she slid against the wall. 'I promised that I would protect her. She's going to die because of me.' She told herself as she buried her head in between her knees, sobbing. Gas began to leak through her cell as she was crying.

"C-Canna...!" Hikaru scramed right before she passed out in her cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Momiji and Ayane teleported to pass through the Black Spider territory, eliminating all the ninjas that got in their way. Once they entered in their village, Momiji noticed one of the black spider ninja walking over to them with a little blonde girls in his hands.

"Canna?" Momiji called out as she shielded her sword, trying not to scare the girl. "Drop the child you idiot." Ayane told the ninja in an annoyed tone of voice then grabbed her Flash Kunai that was strapped on her hips.

The ninja got out a smaller knife and held it above his head. "If you decide to kill me, the child dies as well." He said with a serious tone of voice. Other ninjas arrived to the area, surrounding the one with Canna.

"Help!" Canna called out as he ran off with her. The rest of the ninjas got their weapons out, ready to go and attack Momiji and Ayane.

"You really think yall Can stop us?" Ayane laughed as she asked the ninjas. They then ran towards them, but Ayane stopped them by performing the Art of the Raging Mountain God ninpo, which killed all the remaining ninjas.

"I say we find Hikaru first then go and get Canna." Momiji explained and looked over at her. "We will find Canna." A voice from behind Momiji replied. Ayane turned around to see Master Hayate and Master Ryu approaching them.

"Master Ryu?!" Ayane was shocked as they came closer towards them. "You guys go look for Hikaru..don't worry about Canna." Hayate said glancing at Momiji. "But Hayate-sama, we must find Kasumi as well." Momiji told him. Ayane's red eyes widen as Momiji blurted out her sister's name.

"Kasumi?" Ryu and Hayate both questioned Momiji's response. "Um..Ayane let's go find Hikaru." Momiji said trying to avoid their confused looks. "Momiji wait..Hayate and Ayane, go find Hikaru." Ryu ordered them. Hayate nodded and turned to the kunoichi. "Let's go Ayane." He said. "Sir." She replied, disappearing leaving violet Irish petals followed by a gust of wind.

"Kasumi is here?" Ryu asked as he approached the maiden. "Yes Master Ryu.." She admitted to him. "For how long has she been here?..Why?" He demanded. "Since her last mission, she was ordered to take out the threat. But then they poisoned her to join the clan." Momiji explained. Ryu sighed and looked back at her. "Let's go find her and Canna..bring them back home to Japan." He told her then walked around her to go deeper into the area.

"Master Ryu!, Are you upset that I haven't told you this sooner?" Momiji asked in embarrassment looking down at the ground. She didn't want to fail her master nor wanted him to get upset at her. Having this moment of him getting upset will haunt her forever.

Ryu then stopped in his tracks and turned to face the maiden. He wrapped his muscular arms around her torso, making her face bury into his well-built chest. "I'm glad you just informed me in time, Momiji. With this being a secret, Kasumi could have been dead anytime soon." He whispered into her ear. She sighed with relief in Ryu's chest, glad she hasn't yet disappointed her master.

They were holding onto each other for several minutes, until they heard someone run their way. Ryu released his embrace and unshielded his sword. Then a little girl ran into Ryu's right leg, hiding behind him sobbing with fear.

"Ryu! They're chasing me! Protect me please!.." Canna whispered with sobs in his leg. "Canna?" He was surprised that she managed to escape them. "You're alright." Momiji said with relief.

"I..ran off..and now..they want..to..use me..as a..." Canna couldn't finish, all she did was cry, burying her face in Ryu's leg. He kneeled down to Canna and wrapped her into a protective hug, causing her to release from his leg and wrapped her small arms around him.

"It's okay, Canna. They won't hurt you as long as I'm here." Ryu said as he pick her up and strapped his sword back into its place.

"I might have a clue to where Kasumi will be." Momiji said as they walked deeper into the Black Spider woods. He turned to take a glance at her and then back at Canna. Ryu nodded and started to walk closer to her. "Teleport to the lab..Kasumi will be somewhere there." Momiji told him as she disappeared leaving gases of fire.

"Canna, listen to me. Close your eyes. Don't listen to anything, don't look at anything. Shut everything out." He told the girl. Canna nodded and did as she was told. With said, he disappeared leaving only green leaves behind.

* * *

"Master Hayate! She's in here." Ayane called out as she entered a cell room with a short brown haired teenage girl unconscious inside the cell. Hayate then teleported into the cell and scooped her into his arms, making sure she was still alive.

"She's still breathing. We need to take her to Momiji right away." Hayate told her as he teleported back to Momiji.

Ayane was about to follow, but a small doll caught her eyes. She kneeled down to pick up the doll Canna asked her to keep. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on one of the doll's black button eye.

'I hope you're safe Canna.' She thought as she disappeared with the doll still in her hand.

* * *

Once Momiji, Ryu, and Canna entered the lab, no one was there. Suddenly, a tall girl with long auburn colored hair wrapped in a ponytail also wearing all black entered the top level of the lab.

"Kasumi?"Momiji questioned as she tried to recognize the girl. Beside her came a man wearing a white tux and a white face mask entered the lab.

"Donovan.." Ryu said in frustration. "Yes, like my ultimate weapon? I found her killing innocent ones and changed her entire personality..An excellent plan, don't you think?" Donovan said with a laugh. "Oh yes, I also found this one wondering around." He added as a woman with short white hair dragged another girl with a brown ponytail and pink headband wearing green ninja attire appeared chained up.

"Is that...?" Ryu's emerald green eyes widen as he saw Hitomi trying to escape the white haired woman.

"Let me go!" Hitomi yelled at the woman struggling to break free. "We are just getting started." The woman said as a guard come towards them and held a knife above Hitomi's forehead. "Finish her off?" The guard asked as he tightened his grip around the knife, moving it closer to her head.

"Go ahead." She said. But right before Hitomi was about to get stabbed, the guard fell down to her feet. She shrieked as the guard fell before her. Hitomi looked up to see Ayane standing there, strapping her weapon back onto her.

"Ayane?" Hitomi was shocked to see the one person that hates her the most saving her life. "Don't flatter yourself." She replied in an annoyed and cold tone of voice. 'It's back again.' She thought rolling her eyes. Then Ayane got out one of her kunai and cut through the chains on Hitomi.

Once she was released, she punched the white haired woman in the face causing her to fall unconscious on the ground.

Several ninjas began to run toward Momiji and Ryu, who was still holding Canna in his arms. Momiji began to fight multiple ninjas at once while Ryu could only fight one at a time, since he had a child in his arms.

Soon, Momiji got tired from fighting as more and more ninjas approached them with multiple weapons attached on them. "They just won't stop." She told herself and looked over at Ryu. It seemed like he was losing energy as well, so she ran towards him and faced her back against his.

She then performed something similar to Ayane's ninpo, but it took all the life's out of every ninja. "Thank you." Ryu said as he shielded his sword. She nodded and turned to see a familiar ninja running towards her.

"Momiji!" The figure called out as he ran to her with Hikaru in his arms. "Hayate? What happened?" She asked as she studied Hikaru. "Ayane found her in this state inside her cell..she's still breathing, luckily." He told Momiji putting her down on the ground.

Canna turned her head and saw Hikaru laying down and not moving. She was trying to to released from Ryu's arms, so he put her down and she ran to Hikaru. "Hikaru, wake up!" Canna called as she was shaking her with all her strength.

She didn't move nor wake up after Canna's actions. Momiji kneeled down besides her and pulled out the Eye of the Dragon out of her pocket. "This might help. If not..." Momiji said as she looked from Hikaru to Canna. "It has to.." She sounded worried after her answer.

Momiji wrapped her hands around the Eye and it began to glow as she passed it over her body. Afterwards, the Eye stopped glowing and wrapped itself around Hikaru's neck. She slowly opened her eyes seeing Momiji and the others looking at her. "Momiji?" She asked as she pushed herself up from the ground. Canna then ran into her arms and buried her face in her leg. She then kneeled down to her level and embraced the little girl. "I'm okay Canna..don't cry." She whispered in Canna's ear and wiped her tears away.

Hikaru then stood up to face Ryu, who was telling Momiji something and she disappeared, leaving gases of fire. "I know where Kasumi is." Hikaru told him as he turned to face her.

"Hitomi might of seen her while she got taken by that woman." She added turning around to see Hitomi walking over to Hayate with an annoyed Ayane following behind. "Hitomi?" Hayate questioned as he felt someone wrap their arms around him. "Yes, it's me Hayate." She said walking around to be face to face with him.

"Kasumi is, well was with Donovan but-" "I'm right here Hitomi." She was cut off when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. Everyone turned to see Kasumi and Canna's mother, Mizuki following behind the ninja.

"It's nice to see you again Kas." Ayane said greeting her with a hug. "You're alive.." Hayate said going over to hug both of his sisters. After a couple of seconds, Kasumi released their embrace and walked over to Hitomi.

"I thought I would have to go and get you after a while." She told her. "Hey, you sound like someone I know.." Hitomi said and glanced over Kasumi's shoulder to see Hayate, looking confused. Kasumi giggled and wrapped her into a hug.

"Let's go back to the village. This place is creeping me out." Hitomi said releasing their hug. Kasumi smiled and looked over at her baby sister. "Race you?" She asked. Ayane smirked and disappeared leaving violet Irish petals followed by pink cherry blossoms.

"Do they ever grow up?" Hayate chuckled looking over at Hitomi. "Nope! Neither will I." she giggled as she was hoisted into his arms like a bride. "That's what I love about you." Hayate said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then disappeared leaving a gust of wind behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hello Ryu." Mizuki greeted him once she approached him. "Mizuki." Ryu replied and nodded slightly. Canna then came from behind him and ran into her mother's leg. "Mommy!" She called as her mom knelt down to give her a hug. "I've missed you Canna." She told her, releasing their embrace.

'She's happy with her mother..' Ryu thought as he glanced over at them. He then thought over his and Hitomi's conversation and walked over to the girls. "Canna, do you ever think about having a father?" He asked her, kneeling down beside Canna.

"Yes but,.." She paused and frowned slightly. "Ryu, are you saying-?" "I've always thought about you and your mother back at home. Do you remember the day back on the ship?" He asked and Canna nodded. "I've been thinking a lot since I left..and I bet you'll be happy with my decision." Ryu explained, looking into her glossy blue eyes. Canna smiled and looked over at her mother. Mizuki nodded and walked over to her daughter. "Your dream came true, didn't it Canna?" She asked and tapped her nose. The little girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryu, which he did the same.

"But..what about Hikaru? Can she be my older sister?" Canna asked. Ryu released their embrace and turned to see lightning strikes behind them. He narrowed his eyes at the sight but then let out a small sigh.

"She founded where she belonged..back to her family." He said and turned back to Canna and Mizuki. Ryu then took out a necklace, with a lightning bolt chain, from his pocket. He put it around Canna's neck and placed his hand on top of hers.

"To remember her." He stated. Canna quickly nodded and hugged him once more. "Thank you...daddy." She whispered in his ear then walked over to Mizuki and whispered something to her. Soon, Canna left to let them have time to talk.

"Ryu, it's been a while." Mizuki said and walked over to him. Ryu did the same and looked into her amber eyes. "Mizuki..after saving Canna, I wanted to go back down there. But decided to go against it. You and her seemed better off..." He explained and took her hands into his. Mizuki then looked down at Ryu, who was starting to get down on one knee.

"Ryu..ever since you've left, it felt some part of me was missing. But the missing part was you." She said and faintly smiled.

"Working with you was one of the most memorable missions I've ever went on. And I can't leave you and Canna again.." He paused and looked up at Mizuki. "Will you marry me Mizuki McCloud?" Ryu asked.

Mizuki hesitated for a moment but then nodded. The dragon ninja then pulled his scarf down and rose from the ground. Then he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mizuki responded and wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

Their kiss was long and passionate, which made Mizuki's knees numb. Ryu then pulled her closer to him and placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her back.

After several seconds, their lips parted and Mizuki rested her chin on his shoulder. "I..I love you Ryu." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and embraced her. "I love you too. And I'll always be here to protect you and Canna, no matter what." He whispered back.

Just then, he felt someone hugging his left leg. Ryu looked down and saw Canna burying her face into his leg.

"I was scared without you Ryu." She said and looked up at him. Ryu smiled and kneeled down to be at her level. Mizuki did the same not long after.

They both then embraced the small girl. "Oh Canna." Mizuki said and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

'I knew he would say yes Canna..I was right all along.' Hikaru thought as she watched from the shadows of the lab. She then faintly smiled and disappeared, leaving a cloud of lightning behind.

* * *

 **Betrayed**

Hikaru appeared at a dark forest that leaded into some hideout. Areas were marked off with bloody arrows and knives leading a path. She decided to follow each bloody weapon as she checked her surroundings. Since no one was following her, she started into the forest.

* * *

Mizuki then released their embrace as her phone make a buzzing noise. She took it out of her pocket and started to push several buttons on it.

"What is it?" Ryu asked as he rose from the ground.

"The organization..I have more work to do." She told him and put her phone back into her pocket. "I need to figure out who created this lab..." Mizuki explained and glanced up at the higher levels of the lab.

Ryu then picked up Canna in his arms and walked to Mizuki. "Donovan..if I'm not mistaken. He would have some part in this." He told her. Mizuki then thought for a second and pulled out some sort of small device out of her back pocket.

"Victor Donovan? I thought Kasumi killed him." She asked but whispered the last part then turned to Ryu.

"She went to go look and destroy him. But her mission was a failure..Donovan disappeared destroying all his creations." He explained to her.

"Then what was the point of creating more clones?" She asked, putting the device back in her pocket.

"He wasn't the only one creating them," Ryu paused and took an ID out of his pocket then handed it to Mizuki.

"Lisa Hamilton was the scientist that was a part of MIST helping out Donovan." He said and looked over Mizuki's shoulder to see the woman, that was with Hitomi, starting to regain her balance and started to walk over to their direction.

"Lisa Hamilton?" Mizuki questioned while observing the ID.

"We have to go, now!" Ryu ordered and grabbed Mizuki's hand and started to run out the lab.

Once they were almost to the door, he heard someone reload a gun. He turned to see the white haired woman a few inches away from them.

"No one leaves unless we get the girl!" The woman called and aimed the gun at Ryu and Canna.

"Protect me daddy.." Canna whispered to Ryu, halfway sleeping.

He looked down at Canna and glanced at Mizuki, who was getting out her own gun.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." The woman as a cloned Kasumi and Victor Donovan appeared behind the woman.

"Which girl are we taking? Christie, I need my creation sooner or later. Keep one and kill the other with Kasumi A." Donovan ordered and walked out the back doors of the lab.

"You won't even get your hands on neither of them as long as I'm here." Ryu told Christie.

"Fine, have it your way, Dragon ninja." Christie told him as Kasumi A started to form itself into a fiend.

Ryu turned to Mizuki and placed Canna in her arms. "Take her. Leave this place as quickly as you can." He told Mizuki.

"Ryu, what about you?" She asked as he unshielded his Dragon sword.

"I'll be okay. Go now!" He yelled as he started to attack the fiend. Mizuki ran out the lab, trying to not look behind her.

'Don't die on us Ryu.' She told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two shinobi girls arrived at the Whitewater Valley, the place they grew up together. One of the girls jumped into the water, while the other just sat down on the edge near the water. It was a sunny day, a perfect day to go swimming. So the shinobi decided to join her sister in the water. She walked into the water and dived in and swam deeper and deeper underwater.

"Kasumi!" She heard her name above the water.

Kasumi swam up to the surface to catch her breath and looked around, trying to find her sister.

"Over here Kas!" Her sister called out to her.

"Ayane, where are you?" She asked as she turned to see Ayane looking down into the water.

"I was looking for dinner..Look!" Ayane said pointing down in the crystal water, where several fish were swimming together.

"I bet I can catch more fish than you." Kasumi teased as she tried to grab multiple fish at once. But everyone she caught managed to slip away from her grasp.

"Pssh, please. The fish hate you! Watch the skilled kunoichi." Ayane told her as she grabbed a single fish from the water. She held it as tight as she could until the fish stopped flopping. "See." She said walking back to the ground with the fish in her hand.

"Of course you caught one. You're a killer kunoichi..Hayate trains you to kill and never fail. Unless that's the Hajimon style, right?" Kasumi asked as she followed her sister out the water.

Ayane stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kasumi, giving her a cold stare.

"What?" Kasumi asked, confused as to why Ayane suddenly was annoyed of her.

"But you on the other hand, don't want to defend yourself. You think Master Ryu would always be there to protect you. Someday you would be on your own and he won't be there for you anymore. Us, Hajimon, do everything for ourselves. You defend yourself in any situation. You would never be skilled as me, but the funny thing is that we don't kill for fun. Unless that's what you want me to do." Ayane told her getting annoyed.

"Ayane...how could you say that? I defended myself from my family, my clan, Hayate, and especially you. Haya-" Kasumi was then cut off by getting a hard slap across her face by Ayane.

Kasumi fell on the ground, grasping her stinging cheek. She then looked up to see Ayane giving her an intense stare.

"You abandoned your clan! You deserved to die by me Kasumi!.." Ayane paused and stood in her fighting position. "Master Ryu isn't here for you anymore." She continued.

The shinobi then stood up to face her sister. "Hayabusa doesn't need to protect me anymore. Don't make me do this to you Ayane." She said as she too got in her fighting position. "But I will if I must." Kasumi finished as Ayane tried to kick her in the head, which was blocked by Kasumi's hand.

"I will not lose to you." Ayane said as Kasumi jumped over her and front kicked her in the stomach. Ayane fell to the ground grasping her stomach in pain. The kunoichi got up quickly and ran over to the shinobi. Kasumi then disappeared into cherry blossoms and reappeared behind Ayane, which she reacted quick right before Kasumi had the chance to perform her Torn Sky Blast technique. She then flipped backwards, which caused Kasumi getting kicked in the chin. Kasumi groaned and ran towards Ayane then disappeared in a flash and appeared besides her. She then kicked Ayane several times and then jumped and landed on top of Ayane's shoulders. Kasumi then flipped forwards, along with Ayane. Ayane cursed under her breath as she recovered from her attack. Kasumi then walked over to her sister, not letting her guard down.

"Ayane..why?" Kasumi asked. The kunoichi slowly stood up to face her sister. Blood started to fall from her nose and dirt covered her black ninja attire. Ayane then kicked her in the stomach and jumped over Kasumi. She then grabbed Kasumi's head in between her legs and flipped her over. She got up and started to attack Ayane once more.

The fight lasted several minutes until Ayane fell against a large tree branch. Kasumi panted heavily as she stared her down. Ayane groaned in pain and tried to get up from Kasumi's strong Torn Sky Blast attack. She then quickly fell to her knees and grasped the dirt around her.

Kasumi then walked over to Ayane and gave her a worried expression.

"J-just leave me alone..okay?!" Ayane yelled at her.

Kasumi opened her mouth to say something, then quickly closed it since she didn't have the confidence to say it in front of her sister right now.

She nodded and turned her back towards the defeated kunoichi.

"I'm sorry.." Kasumi's voice faded as she disappeared leaving behind a trail of pink cherry blossoms.

Ayane then took out one of her kunai and threw it over where a far tree stood. The kunai stabbed itself into the tree into it's middle section.

"How did I lose to her? Damn it!" Ayane said under her breath. She then got up from the ground and wiped her bloody nose against her hand.

Ayane then laughed to herself and gave a heavily sigh.

"Great..I'm playing my role again." She said and rolled her eyes. She then looked around Whitewater Valley and saw the damage they made during their fight. Ayane smirked with delight and disappeared leaving behind purple Irish petals.

* * *

The Mugen Tenshin clan leader arrived at Germany with a brown haired girl in his arms. He then walked over towards her hotel room and put her down as he was in front of her door.

"My trip to Japan didn't turn out the way I planned.." Hitomi paused as she got her keys out of her pocket. "But it was very interesting." She told him.

"I'm sorry about this Hitomi. The attacks against my clan and you..I should be your favorite right now." Hayate said and turned away from the girl. She then grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hayate, I know this was a very rough trip, but my favorite part of it was how I spent it with you." She explained and smiled at him. Hayate then slightly smiled at the girl in return. "Plus..I got the hang of these." Hitomi said as she took one swords off it's sheath ad showed it to Hayate.

"Be careful with those," Hayate paused and took the sword away from her. "I don't want you to use them unless you're in real danger." He told her and placed her sword on one of the empty sheaths on his back.

"Hey! I wanted to keep that! Anyways, how can you not trust me with them? I used knives when you aren't around, you know." Hitomi exclaimed getting annoyed since he was treating her like his little sister.

"I know you have Hitomi, but using swords is different from using knives." Hayate explained.

"How? It's basically the same."

"You would have to be very skilled to learn how to use swords. Knives is just a very common weapon everyone uses. Using a sword is very different from using knives Hitomi."

Hitomi rolled her eyes and sighed at him. She then turned around and unlocked her door.

"Okay, well see you later Hayate." She said in an annoyed tone of voice.

She started to walk inside, but then he reappeared in front of her so he could be face to face with her.

"Look, when you come back to Japan I'll teach you how to properly use these swords. Then I won't be so overprotective." He said looking into her crystal baby blue eyes.

Hitomi slightly smiled and nodded. "I would love that."

"Come inside? Why don't you get comfortable while I make something for us to eat?" She asked him.

Suddenly, Hayate closed the door and pushed her up against the wall.

"I already have something to snack on while I wait." He said and started the kiss and bite parts of her neck. Soft moans escaped her lips as he started to strip off Hitomi's ninja gear. "Mmm, Hayate..please don't stop." She moaned and pressed her lips against his. She then placed her hand where his manhood was and started stroking it from the outside, which caused Hayate to give a loud and long moan.

After several minutes, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Hayate! It's Momiji, we need to find Master Ryu!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ryu killed the Kasumi A fiend, but she continued to multiply one after another. He lost lots of blood and started to feel like he would pass out any minute. His vision began to become blurry as he battled out the remaining of the fiends.

Victor Donovan and Lisa Hamilton arrived at the lab seeing Ryu, who was covered in fiend blood and several wounds.

"As I expect from the Dragon ninja..Bodies lie in your wake." Donovan said looking down at him.

Ryu released a low growl as he remembered the phrase coming from his enemies he faced before.

"Speaking of bodies, you wouldn't mind if we use these?" Lisa asked as Christie brought out chained Mizuki. Rig Donovan entered not long after Christie did, but he held an unconscious Canna in his arms.

"Damn you.." Ryu growled as he tried to recover balance.

"Making failed clones was useless,..so we decided to create these magnificent fiends. Once they wake, the world will be destroyed leaving us to carry out our plan." Lisa explained and gave Christie small testing tubes.

"We just need to borrow your fiance's blood and keep her daughter to create the ultimate fiend." Christie laughed.

"If you do anything to her-!" Mizuki was cut off by the assassin's hand slapping hard across her face.

"Shut up or we kill her once we're through with it. Got it?" Christie told her.

"You bastard..!" Mizuki said under her breath.

"Now, my son, take the child back to the waiting cell...I need to take care of this woman." Donovan ordered Rig.

He nodded with a smirk forming across his lips. He then carried the girl back to the cell area, without hesitation.

"You're not going to take Canna away from me again." Ryu told Lisa and Donovan shortly after Rig left.

He laughed and turned to face Lisa.

"Mr. Hayabusa, its simple...One of these becomes the Greater fiend and the other will end up dying by your hand. You decided which fated they deserve." The scientist told the ninja and left the lab.

"Oh well, enough talk. Time to die, Ryu Hayabusa!" Donovan laughed as multiple fiends came out the automatic doors and ran towards Ryu.

"You can stay with me Mizuki McCloud." Donovan said and lifted her chin up. Mizuki glared at him as he traced his finger down towards the chains. Christie then gave him the remaining chains and followed them out the lab.

Meanwhile, as the fiends surrounded Ryu, they all suddenly formed into the Omega Fair form.

"What the hell?" He said as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Veins spreaded across his arm causing the bottom half to become a dark red.

"The curse..."

* * *

Hikaru came to a stop when she heard strange noises coming from behind her. Suddenly a Black Spider ninja appeared in front of her, having a kunai pointed to her neck.

"Who are you and what Hayabusa ninja sent you here?" The ninja commanded an answer from her.

"I'm not from the Hayabusa clan..I'm finally home. I belong here..Hikaru of the Black Spider clan at your command." She said and slightly smiled.

The ninja dropped the kunai to the ground and stared at her.

"Is it really you?" He asked with shock.

"Yes, I'm here to see my father...leader of the clan."

* * *

"Momiji?!" Hitomi whispered loudly as she picked up her top and ran into the bathroom.

Once Hayate heard the door click, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Momiji, looking a little pale.

"Momiji..are you alright? What's happened to Ryu?" He asked as she entered the hotel room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but M.I.S.T captured Canna to use for their newest creation..the Greater fiend." Momiji explained as she turned to see Hayate closing the door and walking up to her.

"How can M.I.S.T be able to create a fiend? Unless they are able to take a sample of Ryu's blood..he wouldn't give in, forced or not." Hayate told her and walked past her towards the window.

"The problem is that they are threatening him they would kill Canna or Mizuki without hesitation. They want that sample." Momiji said and walked over to one of the beds. She then sat down, glancing over at Hayate.

He let out a sigh and turned back to her.

"Where are they holding him?" He asked her.

"My guess is back at the lab where we left him...He wasn't at the village once I finished the report to Master Joe." She told him while getting up from the bed.

He then walked over to Momiji and placed his index finger under her chin.

"We'll just go back to the lab to look for him." Hayate told her as he lifted her chin to the side.

Momiji sucked in a breath, realizing how close their faces are. Hayate smiled and backed away from her then walked to the closed bathroom door.

"Hitomi, I'll be back..Momiji and I need to take care of things back home." He said as the door slightly opened and Hitomi came halfway out the bathroom. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and moved her lips close to his ear.

"Dinner tonight?" She whispered seductively. She then closed the door before Hayate could answer her question.

"Yes..of course." He said in a low voice and left the hotel room, with Momiji besides him.

Momiji and Hayate had been quiet as they walked down the hallway. She slightly smiled as she was thinking about her assumptions.

"I thought you were with Ayane this whole time. My first guess should have been you were with Hitomi." Momiji said breaking the silence.

"I have other things to do other than just go to Germany..my missions coming here isn't just to visit Hitomi." Hayate said with a cold tone of voice.

"Master Ryu knows you lie about some of your missions in Germany. He just didn't want to tell your father you fell in love with an outsider. 'I want him to keep her as long as he could' or something like that." Momiji sighed and looked over at Hayate.

"She wasn't my first love...and since when does Ryu care about my problems?" Hayate asked with a smile.

"Well ask him yourself..Wait, what do you mean she wasn't your first love?" She asked him.

"Momiji, do you remember us?" Hayate asked her.

In their teenage years, Hayate had a long term crush on the Dragon Maiden. When Ryu would go out to spar with her, Hayate would always come along just to see her. After their training, Ryu would return back to the village while they would go out to the city to hang around. But things changed a few years later. Hayate became leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan while she stayed at the Hayabusa village while Ryu was out on missions. Soon their time together was shortened due to his leadership.

"I..." She hesitated to answer his question.

"I know you remember us..how could you forget?" Hayate smirked and turned to face Momiji.

"Hayate, yes I can't forget. But ever since you became leader, you had more responsibilities and double the amount of missions..and me? Heh. I protect the village while Master Ryu was away for days. I nurse injured ninjas back to health and guard the Eye of the Dragon.." Momiji continued.

Hayate suddenly then grabbed Momiji by the waist and placed his index finger onto of her lips.

"Sshh..too many things has happened between us. Let's just enjoy this moment between us right now." Hayate whispered and placed his lips closer to hers.

Momiji's eyes widen as Hayate was leaning into her lips.

"Hayate?!.." She tried to stop him from getting himself into her again.

Just as his lips brushed against hers, she felt someone running towards them. Momiji tried to tilt her head but Hayate had managed to cuff both her cheeks with his hands.

"Miss Momiji!" They heard a voice coming from the end of the hallway. Hayate then released his grip on Momiji and stood in front of her to see a Hayabusa ninja walking over to them. Once he was directly in front of Hayate, he got on one knee and faced the ground.

"Master Hayate..Miss Momiji, Master Ryu has been located and held by Victor Donovan. M.I.S.T has managed to capture the little girl and the woman, Mizuki McCloud. Victor Donovan has collected the Dragon Ninja blood from him to use on the Greater fiend." The ninja explained and looked up at Hayate and Momiji.

"Damn it.." Hayate cursed to himself. "Inform Master Joe that Momiji and I are heading to the hideout to see what's going on." He told the ninja.

The ninja stood up and bowed to him then disappeared leaving nothing but leaves.

"I need Ayane in this too.." Momiji said to herself in a low whisper. "Hayate, can you manage on your own?" She asked him as she was about to leave.

But before he could answer her, she was gone leaving behind nothing but gases of fire.

"I can manage..." He said as he replayed what happened before the Hayabusa ninja interrupted them.

With a smirk on his face, he disappeared into the wind.

* * *

The ninja leaded Hikaru through the small village and showed her where her father might be at.

"Master Spidor will be here." The ninja said opening the doors of the training grounds.

"Thank you..see you around. Oh and hey..don't get yourself into trouble." Hikaru said with a smile and bowed.

The ninja smiled under his mask and nodded. He left shortly after Hikaru walked towards the training area.

As she was entering the area, she saw a tall ninja with several weapons strapped at his side. He was about to perform a special ninpo technique, when Hikaru called out to him.

"Father...mission complete."

Having his back towards her, he turned and saw his daughter, perfectly in good health.

"My daughter, I see they have fixed you up. So now you finally decided to come back to your clan..and fulfill my instructions?" He asked her.

"I've decided to go on ahead with your idea with the Hayabusa clan. With the villagers hating on me for what I've done to this honor." Hikaru said and disappeared then reappearing sitting on a tree branch in the tree tops.

He deeply sighed and looked up were Hikaru was sitting.

"What did you get out of this?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"The ninjas you sent ended up getting little information..but my idea is that we could join Donovan's plan on destroying the world, plus taking control of the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin clan. The little girl you tried to capture earlier and her mother were taken by them...getting used to create the Greater fiend."

Spidor stood in annoyance as he listened to his daughter's new arrangement.

"How could they possibly create a fiend without Hayabusa's Dragon ninja blood?"

"They have threatened him that they would kill the girl or mother without any hesitation if he doesn't."

She then jumped from the tree and landed perfectly on her feet. Hikaru brushed off her clothes and began to walk towards her father.

"First order of business..." She paused and tapped her index finger on her right cheek.

Her face then filled with excitement as she remembered to show her father what she had gotten from the clan.

Spidor looked confused as she placed her hand on top of her chest. She pulled out a necklace with a chained Eye of the Dragon hanging from it.

"Why the hell do you have that with you?!" He yelled and examined the jewel.

"Dragon Maiden..blame her. Wait, sorry, my bad. This thing closed around my neck to keep me alive." She responded and then put the necklace back around her neck. "But I can't give this to you. Everyone back at Hayabusa' s clan would get suspicious if I don't return with this on."

He then let out a growl and glared at her.

"Go bring me the girl's mother." He ordered her.

"What?"

"Once we have the woman, then Donovan would want to talk." He chuckled. "Then we'll see how it goes from there."

Hikaru stood there in confusion once she heard her father's stupid plan.

"Get me that woman! And that's an order. Understand?" He told her and disappeared into smoke.

She nodded just as he left her standing in the center of the training grounds, confused as hell.

Several minutes later, she disappeared into lightning..and went to fulfill her father's orders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ayane!" Momiji called as she entered the Hajinmon temple. She then looked around the temple to see the kunoichi practicing her short sword technique.

"What is it now? I've already done my job for you.." Ayane mumbled while strapping her swords back on her thighs.

"Master Ryu..he's in danger and I was hoping you would assist me in this small mission. Hayate has already left to their location not long ago. He won't be able to manage for long..." Momiji explained as Ayane finally turned to face her.

"How come you can't assist Master Hayate?"

"I..need to find someone.." She hesitated.

"Don't tell me you are going to find that traitor."

Momiji then let out a slight sigh and crossed her arms.

"Ayane, yes I'm going to find Kasumi. If you were going to decline, then she'll be my next choice."

"Whatever. Where is Master Ryu?" Ayane asked walking past Momiji.

"Held back at the lab...to create the Greater fiend."

Ayane stopped in her tracks once she heard the last words Momiji spoke.

"The Greater fiend...?" She mumbled once again.

The kunoichi grabbed her Flash kunai and quickly turned around to throw it at the back wall.

"Please Ayane, this is for Canna's sake and his. She's going to become the fiend if we don't do anything about it!" Momiji told her.

"Fine. I'll help you." Ayane then finally gave in and turned to walk past Momiji.

"By any chance, did you see Kasumi walk past here or at the village?" Momiji quickly added before Ayane could disappear to Hayate.

"I don't know where that traitor went..plus that's not my problem." Were the last words that came from the kunoichi before she disappeared into violet Irish petals.

'What's up with that?' Momiji thought as she began to walk out the temple.

As she was leaving the temple, she thought about stopping by the village just to make sure Kasumi wasn't there. Also she could inform Master Shiden about their next mission about the Greater fiend.

Minutes later, Momiji arrived at the entrance of the Mugen Tenshin village. The two guards shielded their weapons as she came closer to the gates.

"Miss Momiji, we weren't expecting your arrival.." One of the guards said in shock.

"I'm here for Master Shiden." She told them.

The guards nodded and opened the gates for the maiden to enter.

Momiji bowed and began to walk towards the meeting hall in the village.

"Momiji-san!" She heard several children calling her.

She turned to be stumbled over three small little girls hugging her legs.

"Oh, hey guys. What's with all the excitement?"

"We've missed you Momiji-san!" One of the girls said and looked up at the maiden.

"It's been months since you've came to visit." Another added.

"Can you train with us?" The third one asked and released her embrace on Momiji.

Momiji slightly giggled then sighed as she kneeled down to their level.

"I missed all of you guys..but I can't stay sadly. I'm here looking for Kasumi actually."

"Princess Kasumi hasn't come back yet..is she hurt?" One of the little girls asked as her eyes began to tear up.

"Don't worry. No one got hurt during our mission." Momiji told the girl and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek.

Momiji then rose from her position and looked back down at the children.

"I promise when I get back I'll train with all of you."

The three girls then clapped and smiled with excitement.

Minutes later, the children ran back to their homes while Momiji walked towards the meeting hall.

'Probably not the best idea..' She told herself and quickly turned to walk away from the hall.

"Momiji?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Kasumi?" The maiden turned to see Kasumi dressed in her black ninja attire.

"Where are the others? I thought Hayate would of made it home by now.." Kasumi said and glanced behind Momiji.

"That's why I came here. I need your help with this next mission..whether you want to or not."

* * *

"Aarrgh!" The dragon ninja screamed in agony as the Grip of Murder started to grow up his right arm.

Since he distracted, the Omega Fair fiend knocked him out by hitting him with its long tokkosho.

Ryu went flying across the lab and hit his head against the wall. Seconds later, his vision began to blur as he looked to see the fiend walking over to him.

'I'm sorry Mizuki..' He told himself as he felt something sharp stab him in his chest. Ryu slowly looked down to see the tokkosho inside his chest area, covered in fresh blood.

"Goodbye." Was the last words Ryu heard coming from the fiend as he fell unconscious in his own puddle of blood.

* * *

Rig Donovan entered a small cell waiting area with Canna in his arms. He then gently laid the girl down on the bed just as the automatic door closed behind them.

"Ryu? Is..that you?.." Canna mumbled as she turned to see Rig smiling down at her.

"Ryu...heh. The ninja will be joining you soon, blondie." He replied and slightly glanced at her expression on her face.

Canna then lifted up from her position and began to slowly move towards the end of the bed as he began to walk closer to her.

"You're afraid of me blondie? Is that it? Don't expect that ninja to come and rescue you now." He told her and raised his fist up.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked behind him.

Rig turned to face Christie, Mizuki, and his father entering the room.

"If you expect me to do nothing with these two..." Rig mumbled and groaned then lowered his fist.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Christie said and turned to Donovan.

Mizuki then looked up to see Canna clinging to the sheets at the end of the bed.

"Canna!" She called out and tried to escape the chains.

Donovan released the chains and smiled under his mask.

"I'll let you see her for the last time." He told Mizuki.

Mizuki glared at him but then ran towards her daughter and wrapped her in an embrace.

"It's alright Canna. I'm here now.." She whispered into her ear.

The girl nodded and buried her face in her mother's chest.

Christie watched and rolled her eyes at the scene and soon walked out the room.

"Where's Ryu?" Canna asked her mother and looked up to face her.

"Hayabusa is dead. Well that's the plan." Rig quickly answered before her mother did.

"What plan?" She asked and looked over at Donovan, who was walking over towards his son.

"The plan where we will take over this world. Ah yes, I just need a dash of that Dragon ninja blood. To create the magnificent god.." Donovan answered.

"The Greater fiend will be the first step to demolishing everyone and everything." Rig added and walked over the Canna and Mizuki.

"This blondie can become the fiend..if she just believes in herself and all her hatred." He told Mizuki and grabbed Canna's arm then pulled her away from her mother.

Before Mizuki could pull her back, she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Donovan with her chains in his hands.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see her all grown up when the time comes." Donovan laughed and pulled her back.

Rig then grabbed Canna's chin and studied her face.

"So blondie, are you ready?"

Canna shook her head and closed her eyes to avoid contact.

"Don't close your eyes. Ya know, those might be the sexiest thing on you..except for your other features." Rig said with a smirk on his face.

Mizuki glared at Rig then back at Donovan.

"Give me back my daughter." She told him.

"As soon as your husband is done, we might consider." Donovan smiled and lifted her from the floor.

He then walked, with Mizuki, out the cell room after several minutes.

Canna opened her eyes to see her mother walking out the room.

"Don't leave me here.." Canna whispered and reached her arms out to her.

Rig then grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes.

"I hope you listen." He told her.

Before Canna could do anything, he slapped her across her face..hard enough that she fell unconscious once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wait, so what are you saying?" Kasumi asked, trying to understand what the maiden explained to her.

"The Greater fiend is getting recreated by him." Momiji answered as calmly as possible.

"But that little girl...The one Hayabusa has been protecting throughout this mission. What will happen to her? Are we supposed to carry out the mission and.." Kasumi stopped and placed her hands on her heart.

Momiji shook her head and walked over to the shinobi.

"Kasumi, I want to save her. Canna means everything to all of us. My top priority is to destroy that fiend and break her free from that prison." She told her and began to walk around her and to make her way further into the village.

"Momiji, is Hikaru informed with this?" She turned and asked the maiden.

Momiji stopped and glanced behind her shoulder.

"Hikaru? I haven't seen her." She answered honestly and continued her walk.

"You haven't seen her since the incident?" Kasumi asked as she started to catch up with her.

Momiji only nodded her head and looked around the village. Kasumi did the same, but didn't even bother on asking any more questions.

Minutes later, the two arrived at Mount Miyama. Kasumi smiled as cherry blossoms flew in the breeze into Momiji's hair.

"This is beautiful, don't you think?" Kasumi asked as she lifted her hand and caught several flowers on her palms.

Momiji's smile faded as she sensed and unfair ara.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked as Momiji began to pull out her bow and arrow.

Suddenly, the pink blossoms disappeared and the whole entire area turned dark. The meadows soon died and the air started to shift. "Hell." That's how Kasumi described it.

"Kasumi!" Momiji called as the shinobi was attacked by several ninja stars. Thinking fast, Kasumi blocked the stars with her sword and looked around her.

Momiji then released her bow and arrow at the direction the stars were coming from. The arrow quickly hit its target as it fell to the ground.

Seconds later, multiple Van Gelf fiends rose from the shadows of the grounds and ran towards the two girls. Getting into their fighting stance, the ninjas killed each fiend one by one in matters of seconds. Body parts and green blood flew everywhere throughout the area as Momiji and Kasumi took them out.

As Kasumi impaled her sword into the last of them, the fiend laughed in its disgustingly way. Momiji shielded her sword and drew out her kunais and turned towards the shinobi.

"I hope you've enjoyed this little exercise." The fiend said in a childlike voice. Kasumi then pulled out her Windmill Shuriken with her free hand and held it above the fiends head.

"Who are you?" She asked and sank her sword deeper inside the fiend. It laughed again but this time it pulled out her sword from its chest and threw her towards the large tree. In a nick of time, Momiji was able to catch Kasumi before she hit the tree.

"Who am I?" The fiend mocked Kasumi and chuckled. Suddenly the fiend flashed from itself to a female girl with short brown hair.

"This is my mission. I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way. I'm not the person you want me to be.." A familiar voice came out of the girl's mouth.

Momiji's hazel eyes narrowed as she looked from Kasumi and back at the girl.

"You.." Kasumi said in a lower voice as she slightly lifted up from her position.

Wasting no time, Momiji threw her two kunais as the girl. But in the process, the girl caught them and threw them to the ground.

"Do you want to try that on me?" She laughed and smiled at them. "Killing me means killing the others." Was the last thing she said as she turned back into the fiends' form and disappeared into ashes.

Once they left, the meadows grew back and the sky cleared up the darkness. The large tree bloomed incredibly fast and the wind went back to its calm matter.

Momiji sighed and helped Kasumi back to her feet as the area turned back to normal.

"Why does she want this?" Kasumi asked and started to put away her shuriken and bloody sword.

"Hikaru, the one we trusted. Now formally part of the Black Spider ninja clan." She answered and turned her back to Kasumi.

"We need to inform the others before it's too late." Momiji stated and glanced back at Kasumi.

"Are you willing to save your clan or watch everyone die with it?" She asked and disappeared into gases of fire.

Kasumi stood there for several seconds and shook her head.

"I can't avoid this fight against my village and her's." Was the only thing she said before she disappeared into cherry blossoms.

* * *

The German girl came out of bathroom in her fresh white karate gear with her brown hair soaked from top to bottom. She smiled and let out a long sigh then began to run her fingers through her damp hair.

"Lalala! Time for some training.." She sang aloud and opened the door, ready to leave her room. As she turned to lock her door, she felt a warm hand wrapping around her torso and the other covering her mouth.

"Don't say another word." A voice whispered into her ear. She stiffened as she suddenly glanced to see a ninja appear besides her, with a kunai held in its hand.

Warm red liquid dripped on the floor beneath her as the kunai quickly sliced her rib cage. She tightened her fists as she felt the breeze flow against her wound.

"Take her. Get her and her singing out of my sight. I'm sure Hayate would be excited to see her again." A familiar voice told the ninja that had her in his grasp.

"Hika..." Hitomi groaned and fell unconscious in the ninja's arms.

Hikaru smiled and walked over the face Hitomi in her state.

"Now, now. Hitomi don't give us that look. He would hate to see you looking like that." She said and bent down then ran her hand down Hitomi's cheek.

She then rose and pointed her finger at the ninja with the girl.

"Leave and get her to the lab!" She paused and pointed at the ninja with the bloody kunai in his grasp. "And you. Don't leave him unattended."

They bowed and opened Hitomi's door and then opened her window.

"Spiders can fly, or am I wrong?" The ninja asked and smirked at the one with Hitomi in her arms.

The ninja responded with a smile forming on his face as he jumped out the window, along with the one following right behind him.

Hikaru walked towards the window and felt the wind blow through her short brown hair.

"What a silly question you fool." She smiled and closed the window. She then began to walk towards the door, when she saw her keys laying on the doormat.

Picking them up, she then closed the door behind her and locked it before throwing the keys above her. She then drew out her sword and sliced the keys in half in a split second.

"Won't be needing those anymore." Hikaru shielded her sword and disappeared into lightning. The key pieces were the only thing that shined in the blood the stained the hotel's carpet.

* * *

Hayate stood inside the lab, looking around at all the damage that was caused.

'Ryu. What have you done now?' He thought to himself as violet Irish petals danced before him.

The purple haired ninja girl kneeled as she arrived with the petals.

"Master Hayate."

"Ayane.." He responded and turned and began to walk past the dead bodies the surrounded them.

"What's with this hell?" He groaned and kicked the bodies aside.

Ayane followed her master as she walked around several limbs.

Looking around, a shiny sword came to view as the two examined it.

"The Dragon sword?" Hayate questioned as he lifted it up and cleaned the blood off of it. "But where is he?" Ayane questioned aloud when she quickly turned once she felt someone's presence .

Ryu groaned as he began to rise, with the tokkosho sinking deeper into his chest. The Omega Fair fiend then disappeared into smoke as the two ninjas arrived at the lab.

"Every single...one of..them.." He paused and coughed up fresh blood. "Will..die..!" He finished as his eyes flashed from a crimson red back to an emerald green. He groaned stood up as the tokkosho slightly loosened in his chest.

Ayane turned to see a tall dark figure approaching them. Thinking fast, she unshielded her two short swords and stood in her fighting stance.

Hayate then turned too as the figure stepped out of the dark shadows.

"Ayane. Why..are you..." Ryu's voice asked as he came to view and walked over to the girl.

Ayane dropped her swords as he collapsed in her arms.

"Master Ryu!" She called and looked down to see the tokkosho still impaled into his chest.

Hayate quickly strapped the sword on his side and ran over to the two.

His brown eyes widen once he saw the tokkosho still inside the dragon ninja. Carefully, he slowly pulled the weapon out of him as more blood spilled onto the floor and Ayane.

'This tokkosho from the Omega Fair. Could he be alive?' He asked himself and threw the weapon elsewhere.

"Take the sword to Master Joe at once." He told the kunoichi..

"But Master Ryu-"

"Momiji will take care of him." He interrupted and took Ryu out of Ayane's grasp.

"Yes, Master Hayate." She responded and unstrapped the sword and disappeared with it tightly in her hands.

Hayate fell to his knees as more blood began to drip from Ryu's wound.

"You would never ask for help since day one." Hayate told him in a serious tone of voice and placed his hand on top of the ninja's chest.

"Hayate." A voice called from behind.

"Momiji,.." Hayate paused and turned to look at the maiden. "Don't leave his side."

Her hazel eyes widen as she nodded and walked over to him.

"The curse is back?" She asked and sat down besides him.

Hayate was confused until he noticed dark red veins across Ryu's right arm. He then removed his hand from his wound and ran it down his cursed arm.

"Master Ryu!" She gasped as she saw his deep wound.

"He'll be alright. With you." Hayate told her and grabbed her hands with his bloody one.

He then removed his hand and left the blood print on Momiji's wrist. His eyes narrowed as he stared into her eyes.

"Take him to the village as quickly as possible. Stay hidden Momiji."

She nodded and carefully took her master in her arms then rose from her position.

"Kasumi is on her way to find you." Was the last thing she said before disappearing into gases of fire.

Hayate sighed and looked at his hand covered in the Dragon ninja's blood.

"Brother." Kasumi called and opened the doors to see her brother quickly walking over to her.

"She's been poisoned. And now she's gone." Kasumi said and let her head fall.

"Hikaru..Hikaru is not herself anymore." She told him and rose her head and stared into his brown eyes.

"She's our enemy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Start taking out the guards from right and left. I need to find a way to get in." Hikaru ordered the Black spider ninjas as she took out a single kunai from her side. They looked up at their master and nodded then separated into several directions. She then lit the kunai up with her fire technique and began to walk behind the building.

"Where's the damn back door? It should be around here somewhere.." Hikaru asked herself. Minutes later, she found the opening, which was locked down under high security. "Ha! They think they can stop me? Such idiots.." Beginning to perform her ninpo, she suddenly heard a high pitch battle cry. Looking to see what happened, but staying in the shadows, her grey eyes widen once she saw a red haired shinobi killing fiends that surrounded her form.

'What is she doing here? I..I thought she was dead! It seems like I have another job to do.' Hikaru smiled and watched her walk inside the lab. She then walked back to where she was and decided to wait until the shinobi left the area entirely.

"Kasumi..the runway ninja. The job was supposed to be yours Master Hayate..." She paused and lifted up the kunai. "And Miss Ayane couldn't even do that simple task. The poor kunoichi tried and tried."

Hikaru turned to see a fiend walking towards her and threw the burning kunai at the creature. It cried out as the kunai began to burn the its whole body. The stench of burning rubber filled the area as the body turned to ashes.

"Yuck. Someone needs to do something about that smell." She mumbled, holding her nose. "Stinks like shit.." She said and teleported elsewhere.

* * *

Ayane arrived at the Hayabusa village training grounds in under minutes. Running past the ninjas in training, she ran into Joe Hayabusa.

"Master Joe!" Ayane called as he turned in her direction.

"Master Hayate sent me with this." She bowed before him and lifted the Dragon sword for him.

Joe Hayabusa grunted as he began to grab the sword. Suddenly, the sword began to slowly turn to ashes and fell to the ground. He frowned as the ashes fell through his hand.

"What the shit?.." Ayane mumbled to herself as she stared down at the ashes.

"What's this foolishness about Ayane? Where's the Dragon sword?"

"I-I can explain! Your son, er..Master Ryu got into a major injury-" she stopped and began to grow angry at herself. Master Joe stood there waiting for her response when he sensed an unfamiliar era.

"Miss Momiji! Do you need assistance?!" He heard several villagers asked.

Ayane turned to see Momiji walking towards the Hayabusa Shrine with Hayabusa clinging in her arms. Several medical maidens followed Momiji as she began to loosen her grasp on her master.

"Find a clean room for the two! Master Ryu needs to be treated right away." Another maiden ordered.

'Way to create a scene..' Ayane narrowed her eyes and looked back at him.

"..Master...Ryu. He has been threatened by M.I.S.T if he doesn't let them use his Dragon blood, they'll k-kill the ones he loves." She finally gave him her response.

Joe crossed his arms over his chest and sighed with frustration.

"M.I.S.T? Damn..what do they want with our clan?" He asked himself out loud.

"To recreate the Greater fiend." Ayane mumbled and lowered her head.

"Ayane?"

"They want to recreate the Greater fiend! Master Joe! The blood of the Dragon is going to be used for the creation!" The kunoichi yelled and lifted her head to receive a fist flying towards her face.

Her eyes widen as she witnessed another Hayabusa ninja standing in front of her, having Joe's fist in his grasp.

"Master. You have many witnesses beyond this little ninja." He stated.

"Minoru?" Joe grunted.

Minoru then lowered his master's fist and began to walk towards the exit of the training grounds.

"Come my master. There is a task at hand."

He sighed once more and clenched his fist as he began to follow Minoru. But before Joe left the area, he turned for the final time.

"Ayane. Stop M.I.S.T from creating the fiend. And find the Dragon sword." Was his final words coming from him before Minoru guided the blind ninja out of the grounds.

The kunoichi stood her ground watching him leave the area. She then slightly bowed in her response of the order. Shortly, Ayane walked out the grounds, with the remaining ninjas having their eyes locked on the cursed kunoichi.

* * *

 ** _Earlier.._**

The shinobi entered the lab with her battle sword grasped in her hand. On reflex, she stood in her fighting stance and searched her surroundings. A light sigh escaped her lips as she put away her sword.

"Brother?" She called as she walked around the laboratory. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the room ahead of her. Taking out her shuriken, she quietly walked towards the slightly cracked opened door. Glancing through the windows, a woman and a man laid close together.

'Momiji?!' She thought and moved her head away from sight. Kasumi then shielded her shuriken and decided to listen on what the two were talking about.

" _..Don't leave his side."_

 _"Master..."_

"… _He'll be alright. With you."_

'That's..!'

Kasumi's eyes widen as she heard the male's voice.

'Brother..'

She then glanced through the window and saw the two holding hands as they moved slightly closer towards each other.

Her cheeks grew a bright red once she looked away from the scene. 'Momiji and brother. They're..! No Kasumi, stop thinking about that! There's other things at risk.' Telling herself, shaking her head forcefully.

Seconds later, the voices stopped and she heard a long, low sigh coming from her brother. "Might as well tell him. I'm sorry Brother." She said aloud quietly and pushed opened the door.

* * *

"She's our enemy."

Hayate then looked back down at his hand, which was still covered in Ryu's blood.

 _'Enemy..'_

The word lingered in his thoughts as things slowly began to fall into place. Everything started to go wrong right after Hikaru's sudden disappearce. Now he's back on missions..with his sister. Those times are only for top missions that was called only if their clans were becoming targeted. The Black Spider clan had suddenly became quiet once they came back from their previous mission. 'Is it that she's..a Black Spider?' No. It couldn't be. The Dragon Eye wouldn't work on those bastards. 'But how?' How does the Eye work?

Clinching his bloody fist, he narrowed his eyes before his sister.

"S-she couldn't be!"

"B-brother?!"

Not aware of his actions, he quickly unshielded his sword and aimed for Kasumi's body. Reacting reflexively, she grabbed her sword and dodged all his attacks.

"What's wrong with you?!" She cried and clashed her sword against his.

"Everything you're saying..is a lie!" He answered and pushed her away with his sword.

Kasumi quickly did a backflip to avoid his swift cut of the wind.

He then teleported behind her and tried to attack her once more. Again, she clashed her sword against his.

"Hayate! Listen for once!" She yelled and pulled him by his collar of his shozoku. His eyes quickly widen as he stared into his sister's eyes.

Images flew through her eyes of her previous battles until he noticed a fiend that formed itself into a female with short brown hair. The female mumbled something he couldn't get from the view.

 _"Killing me..means...killing others."_

He finally got the last of the sentence she told him.

Kasumi then closed her eyes and began to fall towards the ground.

Quickly, Hayate dropped his sword and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kasumi..I'm sorry." He whispered and glanced back down at his bloody hand. 'Why? Is his blood the case why I did these actions?' Hayate was stubborn when it came to work. If it was family or not, he would do what he had to do in order to take down an enemy. But Ryu, he was protecting someone who was important to him. 'Is his thoughts running through my mind?'

Shaking his head, he lifted the shinobi and walked over towards his sword. Using his feet, he threw the sword above him and caught it with his bloody hand. A frown tugged at his lips and he walked out the laboratory, hoping to find out the real reasons behind everything.

* * *

"Minoru!"

The blind ninja silenced him during their long conversation they were having at his home.

"My master, believe me or not. But they haven't be in contact with any of our ninjas for quiet awhile." Minoru stated and sat down at the table, across from Master Joe.

"And the little girl is gone. Everything started after her disappearance.." He added, taking a sip of his tea.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" Master Joe asked and turned his head to the side.

Minoru lifted his eyebrow as he witnessed his master's reaction. He placed his cup down, sighing at the situation. Pausing for a few minutes, Minoru stood up from his seat and walked over towards the ninja.

"Master, are you not understanding?" He smirked and grabbed Master Joe's chin to force him to look at the blind master's face.

"Min..Minoru..."

"The girl is our enemy. Are you trying to doubt my theories? I don't think you'll like going down that path with me."

Feeling his breath upon his lips, Master Joe frowned as he stayed frozen in his seat.

"This conversation is over.." Minoru paused and moved his lips towards Master Joe's ear. "Unless you want to be punished by denying me."

Slightly, his cheeks turned a bright red as Minoru moved away from him.

He smiled and patted his master on top of his head.

"Now that's a reaction no one would ever see from the Master of the village. Not even Ryu.." Minoru laughed and left soon after.

Master Joe lowered his head and groaned once he heard the door closed behind Minoru.

"D-damn it!" He blushed again and grabbed his face.

 _"Now that's a reaction no one would ever see from the Master of the village. Not even Ryu.."_

He repeated Minoru's words again.

'Ryu..'

Another sigh escaped his lips as he stood up from his seat.

Thinking for a few minutes, he then decided to go check on his son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hikaru carefully jumped from her hiding place inside the laboratory as she watched the scene between Kasumi and Hayate. Smiling, she fell to the ground and landed carefully on her feet.

'Where's Canna?' She questioned herself and sighed as she continued her search throughout the laboratory. Suddenly she jumped back as she heard metal doors opening in front of her. A man wearing a white a tux and white face mask pulled a woman chained up behind him as he walked through the door. The woman finally looked up when she felt someone else's presence.

"Mizuki?" Hikaru called to the woman, who looked just as confused as she did.

"Hikaru?" She responded to her. But before she could ask anymore questions, the man interrupted them.

"Are you here too? To destroy my precious plans?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you exactly to ask me that question? I can assume that you own this place? Creator perhaps?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Very clever girl. Yes, I'm Victor Donovan. Owner of M.I.S.T organization." He responded and tilted his head from side to side. "Where's that Dragon ninja?" He mumbled. "Well we won't be needing him to this point anyways." He added and sighed.

"Hehe." Hikaru chuckled. "The runaway came to visit earlier. You honestly need to place more men inside rather than on the outside of this place." She then quickly teleported behind Donovan and placed her hand against his neck as purple dust flew through her hand. He then fell to his knees to grab his neck, which suffered the pain of the agony. While doing that, he released the chains that was in his grasp to the ground.

Hikaru saw his actions and ran to Mizuki. She grabbed a kunai that was laying around near her and grabbed the chains to start cutting through them.

"We need to leave while we have the chance." She ordered as the chains fell to the ground once she released Mizuki.

"What about Canna? I'm not leaving here unless I have her in my arms." Mizuki said and watched Hikaru grab her arm.

"I'll take care of that. I promise." Hikaru responded and smiled and began to run, with Mizuki in her hands before she could respond.

With said, all that was left was lightning streaks.

* * *

"Damn it!" Donovan yelled as he struggled to get up. The pain eased minutes later as he heard footsteps walking over to him. Looking up, he saw one of his very trusted scientist.

"Hamilton, take that blood over there." He gestured towards the pool of the blood in the center of the laboratory.

"Of course." Lisa Hamilton then walked over with a small testing tube to gather the blood.

"Once we are in reach with this blood, all we have to do is place it inside the fiend's body. Then to use the girl for the main source." She added as she closed the tube with its cap. Once the task was finished, she turned to see Donovan slowly walking towards her, still holding his neck.

"Where's that Dragon sword?" He asked and removed his hand from the area of the pain on his neck.

"Christie..your son has a hold of it as of right now. I've sent the other one with the kunoichi." Lisa answered and placed the tube on her belt.

"Perfect." Donovan said with a smirk forming underneath his mask and on his lips.

* * *

 _He watched Canna turn into a fiend as his clone started to destroy her. He then had a flashback when Canna asked him to become her father. After the flashback, he saw Canna about to die right in front of him. She was now lying in her own pool of blood as he ran over towards her. He fell to his knees getting angry at himself. Just then the Grip of Murder started to form itself around his body. He screamed in pain falling to the ground._

* * *

Ryu woke up trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw that he was back at the Hayabusa village.

"Master Ryu! Please take it easy." A voice told him. He turned to see Omitsu wrapping his cursed arm with a cloth white bandage wrap. He then looked from Omitsu to scanning his change of surroundings. Momiji quickly entered the room as he was still trying to get his thoughts together.

"Master! I'm so glad you're okay. Ayane found you barely alive if that's what you're wondering." She smiled and looked up to see him turn stiff.

"M-M.I.S.T is recreating the Greater Fiend. They, they took my blood.." He paused and looked down at his hand. "And now the Dragon sword."

Momiji frowned as she listened to her Master.

"Yes..I've heard about their wishes." She said and grabbed his other hand.

"Please Master.." She started but was interrupted when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room. All three of them looked up as they saw Master Hayate standing by the doorway.

"Ryu, you need to find Canna before they get a hold of her body." He stated, staring at the Dragon ninja. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "She's the main source of this all." He answered Ryu's question before he could ask it.

"Fix this before hell breaks loose." He glared down at him. Ryu frowned as his response to Hayate's stern order. Momiji then squeezed his hand as she witnessed his reaction. Seconds later, more footsteps came running towards the occupied room. Hayate turned to face his little cursed sister.

She panted before bowing before her Master.

"Master Joe has ordered us to go to M.I.S.T hideout and take back the Dragon sword." She then raised up and turned to Master Ryu to bow at him as well.

"I hope you heal from your injuries Master Ryu. We'll need you for this battle." She told him and turned back to Hayate.

Hayate nodded and glanced back at Ryu before he disappeared.

"Don't wait for me to stop this." He said as he and Ayane disappeared together.

A groan escaped his lips the second Ayane and Hayate left the room. Omitsu finished wrapping his arm when she suddenly turned to Momiji.

"Doragon no me.." Omitsu mumbled in Japanese language.

Ryu then slowly looked at Momiji, who suddenly froze in her spot.

Momiji's mind flashed back to when the eye turned itself into a small necklace and chained itself to Hikaru's neck. But as the maiden of the clan, she had a duty to watch over and protect the eye after the death of Kureha.

"Watashi wa mō sore o hoji shite imasen." Momiji answered and lowered her head. Ryu then looked back at Omitsu and geustered her to leave the room. Omitsu nodded and left soon after.

"'Sore o hoji shite inai'?" Ryu asked and looked down at her. Suddenly Ryu remembered the incident with the eye and Hikaru.

"Momiji, we don't know exactly who she is to us.."

"I know Master!" Momiji quickly interrupted him.

Ryu felt taken back as he felt her shaking his hands. He looked down to see that his hands aren't the ones who are shaking, finding that Momiji's whole body was shaking as well.

"I never knew the eye had that power..." She paused as he felt her hands become cold. He then covered her hands with his soon after her response.

Momiji slowly looked up as she saw his wrapped hand and his other one covering hers.

"Gomen'nasai, Master." She said and suddenly felt her chin come up. She then locked her hazel eyes with his piercing emerald green ones.

"Momiji.." He started and suddenly grabbed his arm in pain. Momiji watched with concern as he tried to lay back down. Nothing could be done the ease the pain except for using the Dragon's eye. But nothing could have happened if it weren't for Donovan's wishes. Her thoughts were running throughout her mind as she thought back about what they all went through as of right now.

"Get the eye back to this clan Momiji." He ordered, which made her snap back to reality.

"Yes Master Ryu." She bowed and began to stand up, when she heard several footsteps coming towards the room. Momiji turned to see Hikaru and Mizuki entering the room.

"Ryu!" Mizuki called and quickly walked over to the injured ninja. Momiji then stood up and turned to face Hikaru, who crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Nandeshou?" Hikaru asked with a huff.

Momiji glanced at her neck to see the necklace perfectly in good shape as it glew against her collarbone.

"Issho ni kite kudasai." Momiji replied and held out her hand for her. Hikaru turned away to ignore her request but she then felt a hand on her shoulder. Hikaru turned to see Momiji slightly smiling at her.

"Onegaishimasu Hikaru?" She asked politely.

Hikaru sighed and walked out the room in a hurry.

Momiji then glanced back at her Master before leaving the room.

"I will ease your pain Master Ryu." She told him and walked after Hikaru.

Once they left, Ryu then turned his attention to Mizuki.

"Canna..who has a hold of her?" He asked her.

"She's gone. They are a hold of her body..took her away for testing." Mizuki said as her voiced cracked, holding back her tears.

Ryu then sat up and watched as she sank to her knees to the floor. He reached for her left cheek with his cursed arm, caressing it. She then looked back up at him, with tears filling her eyes.

"My promise will never be broken, and neither will your heart. Canna will be safe again. I won't let them destroy the world by using her. The Earth's end wouldn't start with her." He stated.

Mizuki's eyes widen as she heard his words. She nodded and slightly smiled as tears quickly fell from her eyes. Ryu wiped her cheeks with his hand as he stared into her amber eyes.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to wipe her cheeks. "If you don't stop crying, I won't be able to kiss your pain away."

Mizuki smiled when he then firmly pressed his lips against hers. He cuffed her cheeks with his hands and pulled her closer to him and began to deepen their kiss. More tears fell down her cheeks as he ran his hands through her hair. Ryu did his best stop her continuous river stream that flowed down her cheeks.

Suddenly he pulled away to grasp his cursed arm. Mizuki wiped her, now, tear dried cheeks and quickly moved closer to examine his arm.

"Ryu! Your arm.."

"I'm fine." He answered before she could ask.

Before she could say anything else, her phone buzzed throughout the room. Ryu quickly looked down at her pocket wondering who could be calling her at this time. It looked like she had the same idea, since she had the same confused look on her face. Mizuki then fished through her pocket and looked at the screen. Sighing, she glanced back at him.

"I'll be back." She told him before she stood up to leave the room.

He watched her leave the room in such a hurry. Why at this time? Was it the organization? Are they part of this operation? Questions ran through his mind as he sat there, lost in thought.

Minutes later, he slowly stood up and walked over to the dresser, where a yellow and green paper ninja star laid. He curiously picked up the origami and remembered where he had saw this last.

* * *

Canna ran towards the Dragon ninja as she saw that her mother had left the area entirely.

 _"What's this?"_ He asked as he reached down to take the origami from the girl.

Canna then began to type of her phone as he kneeled down to her level.

 _"Mommy taught me. You're really a ninja so it's perfect."_ Her phone read.

 _"Thanks, Canna. I feel safer with this."_ He said and placed it in his pocket.

Canna then smiled and grabbed his cursed arm. He smiled and placed his other hand on top of her hands.

* * *

The Dragon ninja smiled as he remembered that time back from his precious mission. A frown then formed on his lips when he remembered his last time with her. He had given the star to her as a memento from him. Ryu flipped the star over to see a note written in Japanese on the back of it.

 _"Bring Mizuki McCloud to the Spiders. We will kill the girl if we don't receive her body..Alive."_ It read.

"Ryu." He heard his name being called. Ryu turned to see a blind ninja enter the room.

"Father." He responded.

Joe's eyes narrowed as he saw Ryu's arm wrapped in many bandages. Dark red veins ran up his hand and stop halfway up his whole right arm.

"Noroi.." He mumbled and then looked back up at his son.

"Hai." Ryu replied and slid his hand down his cursed arm.

"What's happening Ryu? The Black Spider clan, Hikaru,..and M.I.S.T. What do they want with this clan?" Joe asked and walked over to the chair over in the corner of the room.

Ryu looked from his arm to his father then back to the ninja star. He shook his head and took a deep breath before he started the conversation.

"The Greater Fiend will be recreated from the use of a small little girl.." He paused and gripped the origami tighter.

"Watashi no musume."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hikaru walked outside onto the training grounds of the Hayabusa village, waiting for Momiji to come out. Sighing, she watched several students practicing their ninpo against their senseis. She then glanced around to see other students getting lectured and crying from the harsh way they were talking to them.

Hikaru had flashbacks from times her villagers would always love when she would accompanied them at their homes when her father wouldn't send her out on missions. They would offer her training from each other once and awhile, and also helped her out with trying to surpass her father. Months after, she began training harder and started to grow more and more powerful up against the elders. Finally the day had come to she off her skills to her father.

* * *

 _"Papa!_ _Junbi dekimashita!"_ She called and began to walk towards the center of the grounds.

He then slightly turned around to see his 6 year old daughter still dressed in her school uniform from head to toe. Sighing, he fully turned his attention to her and scanned her figure.

 _"Anata no yoi fuku no naka de? Watashi o warawaseru."_ He smiled and turned back to talking to one of the villagers.

Hikaru's brows frowned and her cheeks grew red as she slightly pulled at her skirt. She then glanced behind her to see some villagers cheering her on to go for it. She nodded and firmly turned back to her father and leaped towards him. She then grabbed her short sword and was ready to make a piercing cut into his back.

But her father was far quicker than she was. Spidor disappeared and reappeared behind her with a single kunai in his left hand. Hikaru didn't stop at nothing as the kunai slightly cut through her shirt, but didn't reach her skin. She quickly turned and grabbed his arm, with the weapon in his grasp, and released her fire ninpo through her body. Spidor flipped out of her grasp and performed a roundhouse kick on her. Hikaru went flying and skid her face across the ground. She rapidly looked up as blood gushed from her forehead and ran down her face.

He stood up from his position and tucked the kunai back in its place. Hikaru panted and looked behind Spidor to see one of the elders smiling down at her. She grunted and slammed her fist at the ground. Spidor then began to walk away from their little dual, but he stopped as he heard her grunting as she rose from her position.

 _"Watashi wa ushinaitakunai..Watashi wa kachitai Papa!"_ She yelled and grabbed her hand with her sword still tightly in her grasp.

 _"Watashi ni taishite? Watashi no musume o tameshite."_ He stated and turned to see her getting in her fighting stance. Hikaru then used all her strength to run through her father, with her blade going through first. She then teleported straight through her father and came through his back side. Standing there for a few seconds, she stabbed her sword into the ground and kneeled to the ground, still grasping her weapon. Hikaru glanced behind her to see her father falling to his knees, grasping his heart. His body then turned to ashes as the wind then took them away. Suddenly, the ashes flew past Hikaru and began to shape themselves again before her. Spidor then walked from the swirl of ashes and stood in front of her exhausted body.

 _"And you call yourself a Black Spider ninja while taking my name in the next generation."_ He stated and grabbed her by her neck. Hikaru struggled as she suddenly felt the burning of fire running through her father's hands. A gas of fire was released as Hikaru was along with it and she flew, yet again, across the field.

Her father crossed his arms as he watched her struggling to stand from his powerful ninpo. He glanced down and back up to see her slightly smirking at him. Spidor quickly shook his head to make sure he wasn't imagining things. But yet again, he stared straight at her to see her slowly standing up and getting in her fighting stance, still smirking.

 _"Watashi wa, s-sore o mō...manabimashita..The ninpo. Mite papa.."_ She smiled and began performing the ninpo. But instead, her body was consumed with purple flames and her form changed completely. Her legs turned purple and grew along with her nails. Claws spread throughout her body as she changed into her small Rasetsu fiend form.

Some of the villagers eyes bugged out while others brows rose as they saw the young girl finishing the ninpo. Spidor shielded his eyes with his arm as the flames blinded his sight. Seconds later, the flames died down as Hikaru slowly walked towards her father.

 _"Watashi wa anata o taosu tsumorida..Papa!"_ She called and crawled towards him.

Spidor grunted as she took the first shot and stabbed her crawl into his arm. He grunted again but managed to grab his sword and sliced her claw from her finger. She cried out in pain as her claw went flying across the field. But she didn't stop, even though the pain was extravagantly strong for such a young girl. Hikaru grabbed her sword that was stabbed into the ground and slid it across her hand.

 _"Papa! Mite!"_ She called and threw several attacks at Spidor, nonstop. He dodged all her attacks, trying his best not to use his skills to kill the fiend. He was impressed how she gained so much power in under minutes. Hikaru moved swiftly and thought quick each second her father had blocked her previous move.

 _"Watashi to tatakau Papa!"_ She told him and threw her sword over at her father, in the direction ready to cut off his head. Using his reflexes, he ducked back and used his feet to turn the weapon around, so now the sword was coming towards Hikaru.

Spidor froze in fear as he had a quick flashback of his wife standing there instead of Hikaru. She smiled as the kunai came across her throat, and sank its way through her neck. Her body fell to the ground as her head was nowhere to be found.

 _"Hikaru!"_ He yelled in fear as the weapon continued its high speed towards his daughter. She slowly turned around as the weapon sunk into her chest. Purple blood gushed from her wound as she tried to balance herself, trying not to lose consciousness. Spidor didn't move from his position as he witnessed her falling to her knees, grasping her chest.

Suddenly, the weapon started slowly sinking itself into her body as purple flames consumed it. Minutes later, the last piece of the weapon was consumed into her fiend form. Then her body grew bigger and it looked like several kunais were stabbed on the insides of her body. A loud cry of agony was heard as she grabbed her stomach and her eyes turned to black. Her right eye pupil turned the color red, looking ghoul-like. Hikaru then grinned from ear to ear once she looked up at her father.

 _"I will defeat you daddy. No matter what it takes to do so. You would not take my win like you took my mother's life!"_ She threatened him and raised two fingers above her head. Purple flames appeared above her fingers as she traced out the Black Spider Ninja clan symbol. She then drew 'DEATH' in traditional characters over the symbol.

Spidor's eyes widen as he heard what she had to say about her mother. She doesn't and would never know the real reason of her death. Coming back to reality, the symbol she traced was thrown at him. What he would have to do to keep her under control of her fiend form, he would have to put her back to sleep. Spidor stood there right before the sign had hit him and drew his last breath.

 _"Watashi wa watashi no masutā ni modorimasu."_ He whispered as the ninpo stopped right before him. It did as it was told and flew straight through Hikaru's infected chest. A white light engulfed the field as the ninpo struck her.

 _ **Hours Later...**_

Hikaru woke up in one of the healing rooms in the shrine of the Spider clan. She was back to her human body form, but had bandage wrap wrapped around her chest area, around her hand, and wrapped around her forehead. She grunted as she tried to squeeze her hand into a fist. Suddenly, small spots of blood leaked through her bandage that was wrapped around her hand.

 _"Papa!"_ She cried and grabbed her injured hand. He suddenly appeared by the doorway and walked over to his daughter. She looked up at him and cried as the pain grew worse as she moved.

 _"It hurts Papa! I don't know what happened, but..it hurts! Help me!.."_ She cried yet again as he kneeled down besides her. He gently grabbed her hand and unwrapped her bandage. He then inspected her many wounds and began to lick all around her hand. Hikaru cried as she felt the stringing of his tongue running around her hand.

 _"Taste.."_ He said and looked up at her, who had tears still constantly running down her cheeks. She then looked down as he removed his tongue from her hand.

 _"W-what?"_ She asked as he grabbed a new bandage wrap from the floor and began wrapping it again.

 _"Your blood, fiend DNA. Where did you learn that?"_ He asked while wrapping her hand.

Hikaru gave him a confused look, when suddenly her eyes flashed from black back to their silver color.

 _"Learn what? W-what did..I do?"_ She asked and looked at him.

Spidor finished wrapping her hand and slowly looked up and stared straight into her eyes. Clearly she doesn't remember what had happened due to his sudden way of how he put her to sleep. But will it happen again? Will her fiendish desires take over her again? Does she remember the techniques she used upon his form when she was attacking him as her fiend form? How did she master all that in such a short amount of time? Many questions ran through his mind as his stare grew more intense.

Suddenly, he slapped her across her face with all his might. She fell a few inches away from him, grasping her stinging cheek.

 _"Don't you ever listen to those other villagers out there! You will not learn any new techniques unless they are instructed from me. Understand?!"_ He ordered and stood up and looked down at her.

Hikaru quickly looked up at her angry father. A single tear fell from her left eye as she looked away from him.

 _"Hai Papa."_

 _"And you will not teach other children what I've had taught you from here on out. You will be learning and listening to only me. Orders and all."_ He continued and turned around, ready to leave.

 _"Hikaru, if you are willing to surpass me, I suggest you stop playing your goddamn games and start becoming the best ninja in this clan. Stop fooling around. If you disagree with anything I say, I expect to see you walking through the doors."_ Was the final words he spoke as he walked out the room.

Hikaru's face clouded with thunder as she slowly stood up in her place. She then bowed and looked up as she saw her father slowly leaving the room.

 _"I-I want to surpass you Papa! No matter what,..I'm going to surpass you.. even if it depends on my life at risk to do so! I want to be special to you Papa!"_ She answered and knit her brows at him.

Spidor paused in his tracks and smiled at her response. He nodded and glanced behind his shoulder.

 _"Your training starts tomorrow."_

* * *

"Hikaru!" Hikaru snapped back to reality once she heard Momiji call out to her. She looked up to see her face filled with concern. Hikaru fell back as Momiji walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Momiji asked and held out a hand towards her.

Hikaru's eyes widen as she saw her father instead of Momiji standing before her form. Shaking her head, she got up and push Momiji's hand away from her.

"..I'm fine. What do you want? Like I asked before we even got out here.." She mumbled the last part.

Momiji sighed and stepped back a little bit and glanced from Hikaru's eyes to the Dragon's eye, that laid on her collarbone.

"Our village needs the eye back..well one of our leaders needs it back. Without that Eye..." Momiji paused as Hikaru rose her brow at her.

"Without it what? What'll happen? People would die or something? No, Ryu would die, I'm guessing?" Hikaru mimicked. But before Momiji could reply, Hikaru rose her hand up and shook her head. "Actually, I really don't care. Here." She ripped off the necklace and tossed it over to Momiji. "An ugly piece of jewelry anyway." Hikaru said and turned, ready to leave the village.

"Why does Ryu reply on such a piece of junk to save his life?" She mumbled and started to walk towards the exit.

Momiji looked up from the Eye in her palms to hear Hikaru say something to her.

"What were you saying Hikaru?" She asked.

She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder and gave her a half smile.

"Nothing..I'm fine really." She stated and disappeared into lighting.

Sighing yet again, Momiji walked back to the shrine, with the Eye tightly in her grasp.

* * *

 _ **Earlier..**_

Kasumi rested upon a small futon in one of the medical rooms of the shrine. She then slowly raised up to grabbed her head in pain as she remembered what she'd shown Hayate at the lab.

"Nani..?" She questioned aloud and glanced at the doorway to see one of the maidens coming in, with a fresh set of new clothing in her hands.

"Miss Kasumi, Hayate-sama has offered you some new attire to attire on your new mission." She stated and kneeled down besides the kunoichi.

Kasumi looked confused as she watched the maiden placed different outfits along the side of her futon.

"Anything that is not your likings, please place them back on this table." She said and stood up then bowed. Getting ready to leave, Kasumi called out the maiden.

"M-Mission? Who is the request from?" She asked and looked at her.

"To my knowledge, Miss Momiji had assumed that you would continue your war and help fight. A lot has been discovered after Hayate-sama had brought you here Miss Kasumi." She explained and turned and began walking out of the room.

Kasumi had many other questions, but decided to not force them all out on the maiden. She then gave her a soft smile and bowed at the woman.

"Arigato.." She replied as the maiden walked out the room. She turned to give Kasumi the same smile and left seconds later.

Kasumi sighed as she looked at the different choices of attire to wear lying on the futon. Without wasting anymore time, she grabbed her white traditional dress with the Mugen Tenshin symbol on the back of it. She then quickly ran behind the bamboo dressing screen and took off her dirty attire in place of her new one.

When she came out, she began putting on her white stockings, her matching shin guards, arm guards, and her gold wristbands. Kasumi then grabbed her red choker and tied it around her neck and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror.

A frown tugged at her lips as she looked down at her waist. Was she forgetting anything? She realized and turned around to see her pink belt and her wakizashi sword leaning against the doorway. Quickly grabbing it, she tied the two tightly on the attire.

Looking back at the mirror for the final time, she disappeared into cherry blossoms, hoping to find Hayate as soon as possible.

* * *

Kasumi appeared behind a large boulder from afar, when she suddenly hear loud commotions coming from below her.

She slowing look down to see her brother attacking some Spider ninjas, with Ayane hiding in the treetops right under Kasumi.

It didn't take long for her little sister to realize her presence because she gotten a grip of her kunai and slightly glanced behind her, ready to kill the enemy. Her red eyes narrowed and suddenly she jumped to meet a body that quickly disappeared as she unshielded her kunai from her side.

"What?" She questioned as she quickly turned around to see the figure move down to where she was. Grunting, Ayane fell back down there and tried to get a hold of the body. But instead, she grabbed a single cherry bloom that flew past her.

With realization coming to her, she groaned and shielded her kunai.

'That traitor.' She thought as she crouched on one of the branches she was standing on. Kasumi then appeared behind Ayane and watched her looking down at Hayate. She walked over to her and stopped once she was a few inches away from her sister.

"Ayane-"

"Shut up." Ayane interrupted and narrowed her eyes once she felt Kasumi's feet almost touching the lower end of her backside.

"I'm trying to give you an apology Ayane. Why do you hate me so much that you don't want me to talk anymore?" She asked.

Ayane rolled her eyes and glanced behind herself.

"You don't understand, do you?" She asked and once again pulled out her kunai and slid her fingertips across its sharp tip.

Kasumi slightly sighed as she had recalled what she told her after the death sentence was removed.

 _"You've always been loved by everyone and everything. All I have around me is hatred. To my family, to my clan, and even to myself. I thought solving the problem for everyone, I would have to erase my own existence. Hehe. But I guess that did made things worse, right? They look at me with all these weird faces. Saying "Why is she still even here?" Or "Will she turn away like Raidou?" All I want is for people to accept me for who I really am. I hate this world. I hate this clan. I hate this family. I hate myself. No would care for my absence."_

Kasumi replayed in her mind from that specific day. That was the day she witnessed Ayane crying for the first time. She was broken. Kasumi never recalled Ayane being called "cursed" by anyone in the village. But how could she say that if she wasn't there long enough to actually witness that?

Suddenly, she looked up to see Ayane bringing the kunai to her collarbone. Quickly, Kasumi fell to her knees and hugged her from behind and grabbed her wrist with the weapon in her grasp. She then moved her hand to where now the kunai's tip was fixed to her collarbone.

"...What are you doing?.." Ayane asked as she tried to force the kunai back to her collarbone.

"Stop this Ayane! I don't care what everyone else thinks! You are my sister. Stop giving yourself this negativity. Why would you hurt yourself for the sake of other's happiness? Please tell me Ayane! Why?!" Kasumi cried as she moved the kunai closer to her neck.

Ayane paused as her eyes widen with tears.

"H-Hurting..myself f-for..other's...h-happiness?" She repeated as tears fell from her narrowed eyes.

She turned around and grabbed Kasumi's hand with the kunai in her grasp and moved the weapon to point it at her neck. She then pulled her down so that the weapon was starting to slightly cut at her throat. Kasumi grunted as she suddenly heard the snapping of the tree branch.

Her eyes widen with tears as Ayane's throat began to leak fresh blood. She then flipped her on top of her body as the tree branch snapped, with caused them to go falling down to the next branch below them.

Kasumi fell straight down on her back once they hit the next branch. Ayane's eyes widen as she watched Kasumi try to remove the kunai from her throat.

"..Hey!" Ayane called.

Tears ran down Kasumi's cheeks as they fought. Ayane narrowed her eyes and looked at her sister's form.

"I-I'm n-not..doing this..f-for other's h-happiness! It's for my own sake! Let me d-do this traitor. Y-you'd be h-happy any..ways..." She struggled to speak, trying to pull the kunai towards her.

"No! I won't be happy! Once you die, I wouldn't have anyone to h-help me! Hayate is the only thing I have left in this family. I don't want anything happening again because of me!" She cried and suddenly yanked the kunai out of Ayane's throat and threw it down below them.

Kasumi watched the kunai fall below them and turned to Ayane, who's eyes were full tears.

"Kasumi, I-"

Suddenly she heard something fly through the wind and hit its target. Ayane's eyes widen as she froze in her spot. Kasumi looked confused but then suddenly realized the weapon's target. Black lines drew across her sister's body, coming from her backside. Kasumi's eyes widen as well as she watched her eyes closing and she then began to fall to the ground.

The shinobi froze with fear as she watched her sister's lump body falling off the branch, to the ground below.

"Ayane!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _"Ayane!"_

Was the last thing she heard her sister call out to her as her body slowly began to grow limp.

'Dammit. Did I get hit? Curse that little brat..' She thought to herself. Ayane then fell to the ground, beginning to lose consciousness.

'Wait, what the hell?' She realized when her body slightly turned and suddenly, she felt two arms that caught her.

"You damned ninja girl. Finally caught you, stubborn, helpless, you." She heard a deep male voice say.

"H-helpless.." She mumbled and tried to look up to make out his face.

"My poor little Aya-chan, I hope we'd meet again someday." Was the final thing she heard him say once she lost consciousness.

"..Y-you.." Ayane mumbled and fell unconscious.

"You're so beautiful, after all the years you've grown." The ninja replied and kissed the top of her lavender hair.

Suddenly a figure jumped to the ground and quickly pulled out their sword in a flash. It slowly then began to walk towards Ayane and the man.

"Oh, look who decided to ruin everything." He whispered into her ear and caressed the arrow that was impaled in Ayane's back.

"Let my sister go." The figure stated.

"I see, you're Miss Traitor I've heard of." He stated, and looked up at no other than Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin. He then ripped the arrow out of Ayane's back to witness fresh crimson blood that spewed out her back.

"I said.." Kaumi paused and stepped out from the shadows and raised her sword up to their chest, ready to attack. "Let my sister go, you bastard."

The ninja gave a heavy sigh as he glanced at the girl and kneeled down then placed the kunoichi down at his feet.

Bowing, he placed his hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lady." He replied with smirked then removed his hand from his chest to slowly began brushing it against Ayane's face.

Kasumi appeared right behind the ninja, hoping to stab their sword into him. But instead, a clashing a metal was heard. Her eyes widen as she witnessed the other ninja having their own short sword in the other hand, that was placed behind his back.

"Now, now Miss Kasumi. I've done what you wanted me to do. I wouldn't harm her and to see her beauty become no more. Now would I?" He smirked, once again, and disappeared into ashes.

Kasumi was frozen in her spot, repeating the words he told her.

'Who..was he?' She asked herself and slowly shielded her sword. Looking around her surroundings, she fell to her knees and crawled over to Ayane.

"Ayane! Please get up.." Kasumi said as little tears fell from her eyes to Ayane's cheeks.

"B..Bastard, I'm g-gonna...kill him." Ayane groaned and slowly opened her eyes to witness Kasumi being the usual crybaby she is.

"Where did he go?!" Ayane shot up and looked around to find the man who was embracing her. Seconds later, her body laid back down once she felt the pain of the piercing wound that was on her back.

"Please don't worry about him, you're in too much physical pain to be moving around this much." Kasumi gasped and wrapped her arms around Ayane's injured back side.

"Get off of me!" Ayane exclaimed, trying to release Kasumi's embrace around her.

Kasumi frowned but removed her hands to watch her sister struggling to get up from the ground.

"Aya-"

"I'm fine. I can walk this pain away." Ayane interrupted her and continued to balance herself up against a tree.

She then sighed and pushed herself away from the tree and began to walk over towards Hayate, who was struggling to finish the last of the fiends. Her knees wobbled as she slowly grabbed one of her short swords from her side.

'She isn't planning on finishing them herself, is she?' Kasumi thought as she watched her struggling to get to Hayate.

"I just can't sit here and watch her." She mumbled and drew out her sword.

About the run past Ayane, the two girls both came to a sudden stop to witness something they never seen happen before.

Sparks of energy was released from his body, with blue lightning also forming around him as well. He jumped into midair and began spinning in high speed to create a rapid tornado with the lightning striking around the disaster storm. Hayate then stopped and pointed his hand over to the group of fiends.

"Watashi no teki no mawari ni supin." He ordered his ninpo.

His tornado, he created, then flew its top speed over to the fiends. It then hit its target and the fiends cried in agony.

A wide smile came across his face as he grabbed a hold of multiple kunais and threw them over towards the tornado.

The storm shade slowly turned to a chartreuse color as the fiends' bodies were sliced up once by one.

Minutes later, the tornado faded elsewhere and Hayate fell to the ground, panting and grabbing his head in pain.

"Master Hayate!" Ayane called and rushed over to his side. An excruciating pain shot up around every part of Ayane's body, causing her trip over her own feet and soon she fell to the ground. Her sword didn't fall far from her as she looked up to see Master Hayate, with concern that spread across his face.

Kasumi was also shocked after she'd seen Hayate perform that ninpo.

'Have I've seen that before? I haven't seen him perfect that in a while now. Father hasn't been around to teach him again, has he?' Kasumi asked herself but snapped out of her thoughts to see Ayane falling to the ground.

Kasumi shielded her weapon once again and rushed to her aid.

Ayane looked from Hayate to Kasumi and narrowed her eyes at the shinobi. But her attitude changed once she looked back at Hayate, who was quickly making his way over to her.

"What happened?!" He asked with concern as only a little energy was still formed around his body.

"Master Hayate..what did you do? Are you okay?!" Ayane asked him, not bothering to answer his question.

Kasumi looked from Ayane to Hayate, whose body was producing blue lightning energy.

"Brother, who..?" She asked, hesitating to finish the full question.

Hayate was confused of the way both of his sisters were looking at him, having their brows furrowed. He looked down at his arms to witness his aura of energy the flowed across his body. His eyes widen when he realized that he had shown his power to not only the spider fiends, but to them as well.

'Dammit!' He cursed to himself. He hadn't been practicing the ninpo since he was young. But Kasumi had always been at their training grounds when his father was teaching them. Why keep it a secret? Hayate narrowed his eyes once he remembered the reason he stopped using the ninpo.

* * *

 _"Hayate. Stop fooling around. At this rate you'll never be able to perfect it."_ Master Shiden told Hayate, who was panting on the ground.

 _"I know!"_ 14 year-old Hayate yelled at his father.

Master Shiden sighed and shook his head with frustration.

 _"I'm finished with this useless conversation with you Hayate. If you're finished here, find Ayane. It'll be time for supper soon."_ His father ordered, walking passed Hayate and exited the training grounds.

Hayate sighed and laid on the ground for a good few minutes before he got up to look for his baby sister.

 _ **Minutes Later...**_

Hayate jumped from plateau to plateau. It's known as "The Lost World" due to the endless number of plateaus that are high up in the skies. He then came to a sudden stop when he felt someone's presence behind him. Hayate jumped and landed on one of the plateaus. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the fog.

Seconds later, the fog thinned and suddenly a sharp kunai was thrown his way. Dodging the weapon, it cut his cheek in the process.

Hayate sighed with relief but quickly drew out his short sword.

 _"Alert as ever."_ He heard a familiar voice call to him.

Hayate relaxed and walked over to the voice then smiled at the figure.

 _"I can say the same thing to you Ryu."_ He answered and came to face his best friend. Being dressed in his ninja garb, he assumed that he was up here training himself.

 _"What are you doing here Hayate?"_ Ryu asked him, leaning against a boulder.

 _"Looking for Ayane, have you seen her here? This is one of the main places she'd run off to.."_ He asked and walked to the edge of the plateau to look down at the view.

 _"I haven't seen her come up here for a while now."_ He answered and sat down near a puddle.

 _"What do you mean "For a while."?"_ He questioned and turned to give him a stern look.

 _"She came up here asking to spar with me, of course I told her no. I'm afraid you'd kill me if she came home limping."_ Ryu shrugged.

 _'Reasonable answer.'_ Hayate thought and walked over to sit across from him.

A frown spread across Ryu's face as he watched his best friend mumbling to himself. Hayate then released a heavy sigh and laid on his back, facing up at the sky.

 _"He gave you another lecture, huh?"_ Ryu asked him.

 _"It's none of your concern.."_ Hayate answered.

Ryu raised a brow and crossed his arms, hinting Hayate he wanted to hear his explanation.

Hayate glanced at Ryu's reaction and rolled his eyes. Getting up, he continued to look up at the sky then looked at his reflection in the clear puddle.

 _"I can't do the freakin ninpo, alright? Father stopped trying to teach me after he saw what I fool I was earlier."_ Hayate said.

 _"Hhm? I could teach you."_ Ryu calmly stated and glanced at his friend, to find his brown eyes piercing straight into his own emerald green eyes.

 _"Teach me?! You, teach me? You're funny."_ He laughed.

Ryu ignored his insults and stood up, to stare down at Hayate. He was slightly confused, but watched Ryu walking over the middle of the grounds.

The young dragon ninja stood in his fighting stance and took a deep breath.

Sparks of energy surrounded Ryu Hayabusa's small body as he signaled in Japanese language. His emerald eyes shot open then he jumped from his position and began to spin in high speed. Green leaves danced around his tornado-like form, with light coming from parts of the storm.

Hayate's eyes widen as he witnessed his best friend perfecting the ninpo with no problem. He hated how he always got everything done correctly before he did when it came to things like this. Hayate then shielded his eyes as the bright light shined from the tornado Ryu created.

Seconds later, the tornado began to decrease in speed as Hayate glanced to witness Ryu beginning to slow down. Finally, Ryu landed on his feet to see Hayate's eyes sparkle with emotion as he stared at his body.

 _"Why are you looking so impressed?"_ Ryu asked him, when suddenly his nose began to trickle with blood.

 _"How the hell did you learn that so quickly?!"_ Hayate exclaimed and ran over to him.

Wiping the blood that dripped from his nose, he answered.

 _"Father made me learn it from Master Shiden for a mission I was sent on recently. It wasn't hard actually, Hayate. It's probably because you're just too stubborn."_

 _"Call me stubborn. Show me what the hell you did."_ Hayate replied sticking out his tongue.

 _"_ _Ganko ni mi nasai."_ Ryu sighed.

 _"Damare.."_ He ordered.

A chuckle escaped Ryu's lips once he heard Hayate's response.

 _"Concentrate your mind and body, first thing."_ Ryu stated and got back in his fighting stance. _"Think about what your objective is."_

He did as he was told and, too, got in his fighting stance. Closing his eyes, he thought about overpowering Ryu with the ninpo. He then began to feeling a warm energy grow across his body.

 _"Now, assure that's your main objective is. Nothing more."_

Hayate nodded and confirmed to himself that he was ready to complete the ninpo.

His light brown eyes shot open with rage and he jumped into midair and spun in top speed. Seconds later, a tornado wrapped around his form as he continued to spin. Cold and warm winds became of the tornado throughout the process.

Ryu backed up away from him to witness his progress.

 _'Hhm. Not bad.'_ He told himself.

Suddenly, the clear skies turned grey as the wind speed started to twirl. The meadow of flowers swayed vigorously as they were whipped up into the air. Two storms appeared besides Hayate, violently twisting air rotating around each other.

Now, it was Ryu's eyes that widen with concern as he looked around the place.

 _"What the? What is he thinking?!"_ He mumbled and drew out his sword.

A devilish smile crept across Hayate's face once he heard the sound of Ryu's sword.

 _"Kokufuku suru."_ Hayate told himself and stopped spinning. He then stared down at Ryu, who was ready to attack.

Grabbing several kunais, Ryu threw them over towards his friend. But they quickly bounced off and hit the other two storms that collided into one.

 _'No.'_ He thought and began to slowly back away from his best friend.

 _"What's wrong Ryu? Are you afraid I'd overpower you? I'd attack you?"_ He laughed. _"Cause I'm going to do more than that."_ He finished and tilted his towards him.

 _"_ _ike."_ Hayate ordered and just like that, the tornado flew straight over towards Ryu.

Right before the storm was about to hit Ryu, a voice was heard behind him.

 _"Master Hayate! Hehe! Hayate! Look! Look at these pretty flowers!"_ A small little girl called, having freshly picked white lilies in her hand. Her lavender hair swayed in the wind as she ran towards the two.

 _'Ayane?!'_ The two both thought as she broke their fight.

Hayate's eyes then darted at his baby sister, which caused the storm to change its direction.

Running in top speed, Ryu tried to make it over to Ayane before she was attacked.

Ayane then stopped laughing once she opened her eyes to see a tornado coming at her.

 _"_ _Nani-"_ Ayane was cut off and was hit with the ninpo. A bright blue light engulfed the area the second the girl was targeted.

Ryu froze with fear as the light didn't bother him.

 _"A-Aya.."_ He stuttered once the light began to die down.

Hayate's eyes were still bugged out as he witnessed the explosion. His own tornado stopped spinning and slowly decreased in speed as he came back down, landing on his feet.

Tears dripped from the sky, not long for it to start raining down throughout the area. Gas died down due the rainstorm that poured down on the three.

Ryu looked around to see her laying on the ground, with several kunais stabbed in parts of her body. Her blood filled the puddles as it leaked from her small form. Her lavender hair was covered with mud along with crimson liquid as she laid there, completely still.

The two ninjas stood frozen in their spots, witnessing the kunoichi's state. Hayate looked from Ayane and looked down at his hands. His aura was still around his form.

Ryu was the first to walk over to the fallen kunoichi, dragging his feet walking across the grounds.

 _"H-Haya-te. Y-you.."_ He stuttered once again as he was still slowly making his way over to Ayane.

He then stopped once his feet touched her side, where her rib cage was. He fell to his knees and placed his hand on top of her heart. Nothing was showing signs she was alive. Everything felt cold on her body.

 _"Killed...her...you.."_ Ryu hesitated and looked besides him to see Hayate, with his head lowered.

 _"You killed her!"_ Ryu shot up and moved his hand to grab his collar, but another hand swiftly stopped him from touching Hayate.

Ryu looked down to see Hayate squeezing his wrist and rose his head up. Ryu's eyes widen with fear to see sparks of energy crackling around Hayate's body.

 _"You couldn't save her? Y-you had the chance..and you c-couldn't save her?! You taught me how to create it, but not how to destroy it?! Ayane's dead! She's dead! I killed her! The power of the ninpo..it killed her!"_ Hayate yelled and grabbed Ryu's collar then threw him down to the side.

Hayate then too fell to his knees and lifted his baby sister in his arms.

On the other hand, Ryu slowly got up to see Hayate having Ayane in his arms. Ryu glanced up at the sky to receive raindrops hitting his cheeks. He then glanced back and suddenly heard sniffling. Staring at Hayate for a few minutes, Ryu noticed his shoulders shaking.

 _"Ayane!"_ Hayate cried and pulled her closer to him. Blue light was then produced from him as he cried yet again.

Ryu began to crawl over towards them, but stopped once he watched how broken down Hayate was.

 _"Hayate.."_ Ryu called as his eyes started to fill.

Cries were heard for a response for his call.

Ryu lowered his head as tear by tear began to fall down his cheeks. Blood stained his hands and clothes as he grabbed the ground, sobbing continuously.

 _"I couldn't..I couldn't..I..."_ Ryu hesitated and looked up at Hayate.

 _"I couldn't teach you! I didn't teach you! It's my fault she's dead! Hayate, don't blame yourself! Dammit!"_ Ryu yelled.

Hayate stopped sobbing and turned to his best friend to see that he was crying as well.

A lightning bolt stroke as the two friends locked eyes.

 _"Ryu.."_ He hesitated and suddenly, his energy disappeared in a flash.

Before they could exchange anymore words, multiple footsteps were heard in the distance.

 _"Hayate? Hayate!"_ They heard someone call out.

Ninjas appeared on the plateau, with Master Shiden along with them. He looked at the two boys and noticed Hayate having someone in his arms. Walking over, Master Shiden rose a brow looking his daughter, who laid motionless and stabbed with many kunais. He then glanced to see a small tornado symbol a little bit below her right shoulder.

 _"Father-"_

 _"What is the meaning of this?!"_ Master Shiden demanded.

Hayate lowered his head yet again in disappointment once he felt the tension in air.

Shiden glared down at his son, waiting for an answer. His eyes then shifted over to Ryu, who was covered in blood.

 _"What happened Ryu? Tell me what the hell happened here."_ Shiden ordered an answer from Ryu, who's eyes were still spilling warm liquid.

 _"...T-the..n-n-ninpo. H-Hayate, h-he-"_

Shiden's eyes widen and they darted to look over at Hayate. He had performed the ninpo. He had finally perfected the ninpo. But he hadn't learned how to control the power of it. Why did he aim it towards Ayane? Why was she here? Did Ryu teach both of the two, but not how to control it?

A gust of wind past the ninjas as Master Shiden was collecting everything together.

His light grey hair blew in the storm as he crouched down by his son. He then placed a hand over the symbol on her shoulder. A purple light shined from his hands and around his body. The energy slowly made its way to the symbol and, it too, glew a purple color.

Taking his hand away from her shoulder, he glanced at Hayate.

 _"We're going back to our village."_ He told his son.

 _"Make sure Ryu comes along as well."_ He looked back at his ninjas and ordered. They nodded with confirmation.

Ryu looked up to see one ninja holding a hand out to him. He then held his own hand out, which was shaken with fear.

 _"_ _Sorede īdesu."_ The ninja said and gripped Ryu's hand.

Rain fell down more hard once the ninjas left the area. The blood filled puddle suddenly changed back to its original state once they were out of sight.

 _ **An hour later...**_

The group of ninjas walked through the village, with Hayate and Ryu walking on both sides of Master Shiden. Villagers eyes widen as they saw Hayate carrying Ayane's injured body through the grounds. A frown tugged Ryu's face as he heard some villagers start to whisper.

 _"Master Shiden is back. Did he go out on his mission with one of the Hayabusa ninja?"_

 _"Hayate-chan went along with them?"_

 _"Why did he tag along? He hasn't even mastered it yet. Has he?"_

 _"Wait, is that Ryu Hayabusa?"_

 _"And Ayane-chan too?!"_

 _"What happened to her?"_

 _"Don't tell me he..?"_

Ryu lowered his head and continued to walk alongside Master Shiden, ignoring the rumors.

Hayate, on the other hand, stared own at his sister, with anger that rose through him. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't save her. His own self issues caused this thing to happen. The only thing to do now is pray that Ayane isn't really gone.

He glanced at Ryu, who's fists were clenched into tight balls. His head was lowered, so Hayate couldn't see his face. Thinking, Hayate remembered what happened right before the tragic scene. Ryu could of teleported over to Ayane, but all his energy was stored to defend himself against Hayate, himself. Instead, he ran as fast as he could to shield her with his own body. But in the end, everything happened in slow motion. Ryu reached his arm out to Ayane, but she didn't notice. Stopping all her excitement, the ninpo hit her. The Hayabusa ninja froze with fear as he watched the explosion.

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"I couldn't teach you! I didn't teach you! It's my fault she's dead! Hayate, don't blame yourself! Dammit!"_

Hayate replayed those words Ryu had yelled at him.

He then stared up at the sky, which still was shedding its own tears.

The group continued through the grounds and finally made it into Master Shiden's home.

 _ **Minutes Later...**_

Ayane laid on Hayate's bed, still out cold. Ryu and Hayate stood by the foot of the bed while Shiden sat beside the girl. He had sent the remaining ninjas back to the Hayabusa village to report the whereabouts of Ryu to Master Joe.

Shiden didn't want Ayame finding out what had happened to Ayane and neither tell Kasumi. The two would get in the way and cause too much presser on the boys and himself.

Sighing, he placed an ice cold towel on her forehead and looked down at all the bandages her body was wrapped in. Her face was pale and her breathing was ragged.

Ryu watched Ayane's motion with concern in his eyes, which Hayate did the same. Shiden then looked at the two and shook his head. A short gasp escaped their lips and they took a step closer with concern.

 _"Father, you mustn't-"_

 _"I'm going to bring her back..but the only way is to erase her memory of the ninpo."_ Shiden explained.

 _"She'll be alright even after you erase them?"_ Ryu asked and glanced at him.

 _"Ryu, Hayate. After I perform this treatment, you must never train or show her this ninpo. This would cause her to want to learn the technique, and with that being said, may cause physical and mental pain on her body over time."_ Shiden answered.

Ryu then looked at his best friend, who's eyes narrowed down at his sister. Hayate then darted his eyes at him and shook his head.

 _"How would she be protected?"_ He asked.

 _"Starting in the next two weeks, Ayane will not be training here or at the Hayabusa village. Genra will be teaching her the path Hajinmon ninjutsu style. Learning the ninpo is unnecessary for her training."_ Shiden stated.

Hayate lowered his head, disappointed at the answer he was told. A blue aura surrounded his body as he thought back when Genra took her away from them, as a child of his own.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up to see Ryu staring straight into his intense eyes.

 _"There's nothing else we could do Hayate. Erasing her memories would be the best situation instead of leaving her like this."_ Ryu told him.

Hayate sighed and took his hand off his shoulder. His aura faded elsewhere and he walked to the side of the bed, opposite of Shiden's. He brushed his hand against her forehead, moving the bangs away from her face.

 _"Bring her back. I don't care what happens, as long as she's alive..I'll never perform the ninpo to her. Even Kasumi..I'll never perform it."_ Pausing, he looked at Ryu to his father. _"Teach me. Teach me how to control this."_ He opened his palm and a blue light danced upon it.

Shiden placed his hand over his palm and suddenly, the blue light turned to ashes. The ashes fell to the floor as Shiden gripped Hayate's hand.

Removing his hand away from his palm, he trailed his fingers along Ayane's face. He then took the cold towel off her forehead and replaced it with his own hand.

Seconds later, white lightning bolts surrounded Ayane's body and a light breeze blew through the room. Fire danced upon the lightning symbol that was on Ayane's shoulder. A high pitched scream was heard as the fire burned the young girl's body.

Hayate tried to take a step closer to the two, but was stopped by Ryu. He grabbed both his arms and pinned them to his back, unable for him to reach out and break the healing process.

 _"Ayane!"_ He yelled while trying to escape Ryu's hold.

 _"Hayate, please.."_ Ryu said with concern, which made Hayate look back at him. His emerald green eyes started to fill as the scream grew louder.

Gritting his teeth, he looked back at Ayane.

Shiden then rose his left hand up and drew out multiple Japanese traditional characters, and seconds later, his arm suddenly began producing purple lightning. He moved his arm over, to hover over her chest and removed his other hand away from her forehead. Shiden closed his eyes and started mumbling in foreign language. His arm sparked more and more as he continued to chant.

The room glew its purple light and multiple signs covered Hayate's room. The two boys stared at all the signs to realize that they were all different clan symbols from all around the country. A particular symbol suddenly caught Ryu's eye when it appeared onto Hayate's wall.

A single spider symbol glew on the surface during the process. His eyes widen with fear, which caused him to automatically release his hold on Hayate. He fell to the ground and he then looked up to see Ryu, cold sweat trickling down his forehead. Hayate's eyes followed to where he was looking. A blank face came across his face, having no idea what he was so afraid of.

Another symbol then appear next to the spider one. A crescent moon with one sword stabbing it and another onto of it, creating a lowercase T form. Ryu stayed in his position as he tried to remember where he had saw the marking before. His brows frowned and the picture flew through his mind.

 _"Uncle..Murai."_ Ryu mumbled and backed away from the scene. In the process, he stumbled over his own feet and fell back. He used his elbows to prevent himself from falling straight down on his back.

Observing from the distance, Hayate frowned feeling concerned for his friend.

Ryu closed his eyes, wanting to leave the area completely. His sweat continued down the back of his neck thinking about the terror of the spider marking.

A hand interrupted his thoughts and he shot his eyes open to looked back to see Hayate. Ryu then only glanced back at the two symbols and looked back at Master Shiden.

The Master stared down at them, with his dark grey eyes that flashed purple in range.

 _"Hayate, do you promise to never show them your true powers?"_ He asked.

Hayate stood up to bow down at his father.

 _"Hai."_

He then wondered his eyes to Ryu.

 _"Ryu Hayabusa, do you commit to teaching Hayate the proper way of using the ninpo?"_

Ryu did the same and looked up to meet Shiden's eyes.

 _"Hai Master Shiden."_

Nodding with confirmation, Shiden shot his sparked arm over at Hayate. His purple lightning struck the boy's body automatically.

Hayate screamed in agony and fell to the floor. The pain caused him to produce his blue aura around his burning body.

Ryu stared at him as he was getting torched. His cold sweat started up again and gulped down his fear.

Minutes passed as he was still being torched by Master Shiden. The lightning then flowed back to Shiden's arm, growing more energy. He then shot it towards Ryu, and the same torcher began.

Hayate tried to calm himself down as he heard Ryu's cries. His eyes widen with fear when the aura around Ryu's body changed to a dark crimson red. Swift blades cut parts of his body and his blood trickled from the wounds. Each lightning bolt caught each blood tear before it hit the floor.

His green eyes looked over in his direction. He then softened them, showing him that he was alright.

 _"Ryu-"_

An incredible pain quickly shot up his body and he tried to stay conscious. His vision blurred on and off as he fixed his eyes on his best friend.

The lightning once again returned to Shiden's arm, feeling more powerful than ever.

Ryu then fell to the floor, unconscious.

Hayate followed, and looked up to see Shiden continuing his work.

 _ **Several days later...**_

Hayate slightly opened his eyes, to find himself shirtless and staring at the ceiling. A cold towel laid on his forehead and bandages were wrapped around his right arm and hand. Glancing besides him, he saw Ryu, who was still asleep. His injuries were far worse from his. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, arms, legs and other parts of his body. Some even were stained with dried blood.

Grunting, he took the towel off his forehead and tried to get up from his position.

 _"Hayate! Lay back down!"_ A little girl yelled from besides him. Jumping with surprise, he quickly turned to see his baby sister smiling at him. Her head and shoulder was wrapped in bandages, but she still wore her brightest smile.

His eyes widen and quickly filled with tears of joy. Ayane frowned at him as tears began to fall from his eyes.

 _"What's wrong?! Did I do something wrong?! I'm sorry Master-"_

She was interrupted when he grasped her small head and buried it into his chest. His shoulders shook uncontrollably and he began sobbing.

 _"A-Aya-ne..y-you're...you're..."_ He stuttered and buried his face in her shoulder.

Ayane shook off his embrace and backed up from her older brother.

 _"I'm okay Master Hayate."_ She stuck out her tongue. _"See?"_ And flashed him a wink.

Tears flowed down his cheeks, glad that his sister was brought back from her original state.

 _"And like I said, lay down. Master Shiden told me to watch over you. You need to get better, he wants you back and ready for a mission he has assigned for you."_ She said and pulled the covers over him.

Hayate still sat up as the covers draped up on him. He stared at Ayane and smiled down at her.

 _"Thank you, Ayane."_ He flashed a bright smile at her.

Ayane's cheeks glew a bright pink when she looked at his smile.

Quickly she darted her eyes elsewhere.

 _"Stop looking at me like that! It's weird.."_ She said, mumbling the last part.

Hayate laughed and some tears escaped his eyes once more. He laid back down, smiling with happiness.

A loud thump was heard. Hayate slowly turned to where the noise came from. Ayane quickly moved towards the noise too to find Master Ryu on the floor, laying on his stomach. He then looked up to see Ayane having a concerned look spreading across her face. His cheeks were tear-dried, but that quickly changed when his tears ran down.

 _"Ayane!"_ He cried, while trying to crawl over to her.

 _"Master Ryu! Please go back to bed! You're hurt!"_ She ordered and kneeled down, trying to pull him up from the floor.

Ryu grasped her hand when suddenly, blood started to leak from the wounds, that were still bandaged. His body bandages leaked fresh blood as he continued to grab Ayane.

 _"Master!"_ She cried and pulled his body to her chest.

Several footsteps were then heard and multiple medical ninjas charged into the room. They rushed over to Ryu and pried him off of the girl.

 _"Ayane! Let me go, you..bastards! Let me go!"_ He yelled, trying to escape their hold.

Hayate shot up when he heard his best friend crying. He also tried to get up from bed, but was pinned down by one of the ninjas.

 _"Hayate-chan, please lay down!"_ The female ninja told him, slightly pushing him back down.

Hayate grunted and looked back at Ryu, who was getting pinned down to his own bed. His eyes then moved over to Ayane. She stood over at the end of the bed, her crimson eyes filled with concern, looking at Ryu.

 _"Excuse me."_ A deep voice interrupted the chaos.

Everyone stopped to see Master Shiden standing in the doorway. He glared at Ryu and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

He nodded his head and soon one by one of the ninjas left the room. Ayane bowed, waiting for his order.

 _"Bring me fresh towels."_ He ordered.

 _"Of course."_

And with that, the little girl teleported away.

Ryu slowly sat up, staring at the small amount of purple iris petals that danced where she disappeared.

The three sat in silence, getting lost in their own thoughts.

 _"Ayane came back, full with confusion. I'd only had to do what I needed for her to understand her situation."_ Shiden said, breaking the silence.

Hayate looked over at Ryu, who was still mesmerized.

 _"She has no memory of what happened?"_ Asked Hayate.

Shiden nodded with confirmation.

He let out a sigh of relief.

 _"But acting as you are now, may cause suspicion. I can see you are concerned for her state, but getting overly excited would only make things worse."_ Shiden added and shifted his eyes towards Ryu.

 _"He's right."_ Another voice exclaimed.

Ryu's eyes widen when he looked up to see his father, dressed in his white ninja gear, showing that he had just came back from a mission. His white mask covered his mouth and nose. His intimating eyes stared down at his son.

 _"Ryu, you're too caught up in the moment. Everyone is convinced that she was involved with a mission assigned from Shiden."_ Joe stated.

Ryu's cheeks slightly turned pink. He shook his head and turned back to Joe.

 _"Sorry father."_ He apologized.

Joe then walked over to stand by Shiden.

 _"Tomorrow you both will begin training."_ Shiden said.

Ryu then quickly looked back up at his father. He opened his mouth, about to exclaim, but was stopped when he interrupted him.

 _"I understand. Since you've already perfected the ninpo, Hayate will be learning from you at the Hayabusa village."_

His eyes followed his father's, which laid looking at Hayate.

Shiden sighed once again and turned to his son as well.

Hayate's light brown eyes filled with determination, taking all of this in.

 _'I will perfect it. No matter what it takes, I will perfect it!'_

* * *

"Hayate!"

Kasumi's voice yelled brought him back to reality.

He slightly shifted away from his sisters, who were still confused of what had happened to him..

His blue aura quickly faded and he began to lift Ayane up, placing her weight against his shoulder.

"Master Hayate, please.." She paused, trying to pry herself off of him.

"Ayane." He said in a stern tone on voice. He looked besides him, looking her straight in the eyes.

A hint of anger gleamed in his eyes, which made Ayane's eyes slightly grow with fear. Not wanting to accept the consequences, she allowed her body to lean up against his shoulder.

Her body then began to grow intensely warm against his body. He then glanced at her. She didn't seem to react to the way her body continued to heat up. Suddenly her body grew limp, and she fell against his back.

"Ayane?" He called to her.

No response.

Kasumi stood up and quickly walked over to the two.

"Brother, she's injured." She told him.

Hayate turned to Kasumi and kneeled down to place Ayane against his chest. He removed his hand from her back, to witness red liquid covering part of his palm. Black lines began to draw across Ayane's lower body as time passed.

"What the hell.." He mumbled and looked up at Kasumi.

Not wasting anymore time, she disappeared and reappeared with several large palm tree leaves, which were still soaked from their previous location.

"Here." She said and kneeled down beside him and quickly wrapped her wounded back side.

Minutes later, the lines started to slowly fade away and Ayane slightly opened her eyes. But they soon closed. Her breathing was normal, but she didn't have the strength to be able to walk by herself. Or even enough to fight again.

Hayate sighed and pulled her body over his, so now she was being carried on his back.

"Kasumi, I'll need you to defend me until we get to the lab." He ordered and began to walk towards the lab location.

Kasumi nodded and jumped above the two. Drawing out her sword, she was ready to protect her brother and sister, at any cost.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yay finally Chapter 14 is out! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating very, very slow. Please I hope everyone stays with me as this story continues. Have a wonderful rest of your day :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mizuki walked through the Hayabusa village, to come to face the entrance of the area. Looking around her, she left the village, wanting to take her call privately.

Seconds later, she stood against a tree and looked at the screen before she answered the phone.

 _"Unknown caller"_ The green screen presented.

Without thinking twice, she answered, thinking it could be from one of her agents.

"Mizuki McCloud speaking."

 _"Aah. Oh, how I love that sexy voice of yours. Gets me turned on."_

Mizuki blinked a couple of times and shook her head. Was she hearing correctly?

"Excuse me? Who's speaking?"

 _"A little birdy has been telling me you've been staying with Hayabusa for quite some time now. I was wondering when I can have you to myself...of course along with my other eight legs."_ The man chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Eight legs...?" Mizuki questioned.

Before she could say anything back, three kunais flew her way and quickly opened up into ropes. The ropes tied themselves around her body and she fell to the ground. Her phone also fell alongside of her as she struggled to break free.

"Way too easy." She heard a voice say from behind.

"Ryu Hayabusa has his work cut out for us." Another was heard.

She then heard several footsteps coming towards her.

Slightly turning on her side, she saw three ninjas standing in front of her.

"Shut up you fools!.." Someone from above yelled.

A figure jumped in front of the three and cracked his knuckles then glanced at her state.

The ninja then went to grab Mizuki's phone and placed it to his ear.

Nodding, the ninja walked over and placed the phone back on her ear.

 _"Oh pity. I guess you've already met a few of my friends. But don't worry. I will enjoy meeting with you soon McCloud."_

The phone call quickly ended, leaving her mesmerized.

The ninja took the phone and crushed it in his hand. Pieces of the device fell to the ground as he dusted the remains out from his palm.

"Take the women." The ninja ordered and turned away from her. He then jumped into the trees, heading towards his destination.

One of the three remaining ninjas then walked over to her and kneeled down to her ear.

"Don't want to keep Master waiting, now do you?" He asked.

Without wasting anymore time, the ninja threw her over his shoulder and jumped from tree to tree, following the other one, with the two-following close behind him.

* * *

The three ninjas continued their way towards the hideout, with Kasumi still leading the way.

Hayate still replayed what had happen years ago, when he performed the ninpo in front of Ayane. His father had warned him the consequences of what would happen if this situation would to happen again.

Shaking his head, he continued to follow Kasumi.

A small chuckle was heard through their walk.

Hayate glancing behind him to see Ayane halfway awake on his back. She flashed him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her body slightly started to warm up as she played with her fingers.

"I remember..." She trailed off.

"Hmm?" Hayate wondered if she had said something.

"Do you remember Hayate?" She asked him.

"Hayate, get back." Kasumi interrupted them as a few fiends jumped from the bushes.

He quickly teleported behind a tree, watching his sister fight against the enemy.

"Remember? Remember what?" He quietly asked, not wanting to draw more fiends over towards them.

"The lilies." Ayane answered and pointed over to a small patch of flowers, not far from where they were standing.

Hayate followed her eyes and saw white lilies blowing in the breeze.

"I was going to give you the ones I picked..that day, I wanted to show you what lilies looked like. You've never seen one. So, I wanted to show you them." She said and sighed.

Hayate stared down at the white lilies, trying to remember what she was talking about.

Kasumi then motioned them it was safe for them to come over as she finished off the last fiend. Hayate nodded and ran back over to her.

Soon, they both started to jog through the area.

Hayate glanced down every now and then as he saw multiple white lilies growing in their path. Some were stained in crimson blood, while others were their original bleached color.

The sight then hit him.

* * *

 _"Master Hayate! Hehe! Hayate! Look! Look at these pretty flowers!" A small little girl called, having freshly picked white lilies in her hand. Her lavender hair swayed in the wind as she ran towards the two._

* * *

Hayate slowed down his pace as he remembered that day.

How would Ayane know? Didn't Father erase her memory? She wasn't told the truth by anyone, has she?

They then passed by a small patch of lilies, with no trace of blood on the flowers.

Hayate stopped and had another quick flashback.

* * *

 _"_ _Nani-" Ayane was cut off and was hit with the ninpo. A bright blue light engulfed the area the second the girl was targeted._

 _Several kunais stabbed in parts of her body. Her blood filled the puddles as it leaked from her small form. Her lavender hair was covered with mud along with crimson liquid as she laid there, completely still._

* * *

In his eyes, he saw those perfectly white lilies stained with Ayane's blood. He slowly backed away from the flowers, which made Ayane question him.

"Hm? What's the matter Master Hayate?"

He stared the flowers down and his blue aura suddenly formed around his body.

"Master Hayate?!" Ayane called.

Suddenly, Hayate felt a burning flame dance upon where the back of his right shoulder is. He glanced behind him to see that flame was coming from Ayane's lower right shoulder.

"Ayane?" He called in concern of the flamed burning her skin.

"What's wrong Hayate?" Ayane asked, not bothering reacting to the flame.

Hayate tried to calm himself in order to deal with Ayane.

Kasumi abruptly stopped to turn to see Hayate lowering to his knees, trying to hold on to Ayane.

"Hayate!" Kasumi called and ran towards the two.

Her amber eyes widen when a large beast landed in front of her, blocking her from getting any closer to her siblings.

The beast threw its arm over in her direction, which she swiftly dodged by doing several back flips.

"Dammit." She mumbled and drew out her Windmill Shuriken.

Kasumi jumped into midair and glanced over towards Hayate and Ayane, who were also surrounded by several beasts.

'Have to get this done fast.' Kasumi told herself and fell to the ground, ready to make a piercing cut into the creature.

"Master Hayate! Please! Get a hold of yourself." Ayane told him. She looked around them to see several creatures crowding around them. She then tried to grab one of her short swords, but there was nothing to get a hold of.

'What the?' She thought but remembered what had happened to her missing sword.

* * *

 _An excruciating pain shot up around every part of Ayane's body, causing her trip over her own feet and soon she fell to the ground. Her sword didn't fall far from her as she looked up to see Master Hayate._

* * *

Her heartbeat suddenly skipped a beat as she realized that the beats had closed in on them.

A cold hand was placed on her waist. She slowly turned when she was faced to face with one of the beast. She froze in fear, not even bothering on reaching for her other short sword.

The creature then grabbed a hold of Ayane, ready to tear her off from Hayate's back.

"Get your filthy hands off her."

Ayane stared down at Hayate's back. Blue lightning struck around his body, along with white energy lights as well. He turned to see that the beast had Ayane in its hold, ready to swallow her whole.

"..Get your filthy hands off her, you bastard!" He yelled.

A flash of light engulfed the area, to soon quickly die down. Once the light faded, the beasts' bodies were sliced up into pieces.

Ayane was terrified at what she had seen Hayate do.

He then slowly got up and made his way over to his baby sister.

"M-Master.."

Ayane was once again froze in fear. Why is she suddenly scared of him? This is what ninjas are born to do. So why was she so scared?

"S-Stay..stay away..Stay away from me..." She stuttered.

Hayate abruptly stopped as purple flames burned on both of her shoulders. Her red eyes burned in rage as her eyes pierced right through him.

He looked down at his hands, to see blue flames on his palms.

"Ayane.."

A sharp pain shot up his right arm when he tried to reach out to her. He fell to his knee and lightning came from his palm, to make its way to Ayane.

A high pitch scream was heard the second the lightning struck her.

His eyes widen when he witnessed Ayane consuming the lightning bolt within her body. A lightning symbol glew a little bit below her right shoulder once the lightning was consumed.

Seconds later, Ayane's body felt heavy and she began to fall forwards.

In a nick of time, Hayate teleported over towards her, still in his kneeling position. She rested her head against his back and let her arms fall to his side.

"I'm sorry Master Hayate." She mumbled as her flames died down.

Hayate grabbed both of her arms and linked them around his neck. With said, he slowly stood up to see Kasumi standing near a defeated fiend, shielding her weapon.

She then made her way over to them, with concern clouding her face.

"Are you alright?!" She asked glancing over at Ayane.

He only nodded and looked around the area.

"We're wasting time here. Let's get there a quickly as possible. No more distractions." He ordered.

Kasumi obeyed and disappeared, leaving behind a trail of cherry blossoms.

Before Hayate left the area, he looked down at the white lilies that swayed in the breeze. He then grabbed one of Ayane's hand to hold it in his own.

Behind him, Ayane's cheeks slightly grew a bright pink as she felt the warmth of his hand in hers. She slightly smiled and laced her fingers around his.

They then both disappeared, leaving with nothing that remained of the three.

* * *

Hours later, the three entered the hideout of the M.I.S.T organization. They looked around the area, waiting for another threat to come at them.

Hayate glanced at Kasumi and nodded for her to keep moving forward.

Agreeing, she continued her way towards the door that was down the hallway.

Kicking the door down, Kasumi unshielded her sword and looked up to see a giant egg sitting in the middle of the room.

"Is that?"

She turned to see Hayate letting Ayane slowly get off his back.

"There's some kind of body in there." Ayane pointed out, staring at the experiment.

Hayate stared at the egg as well.

"What the..? Canna?" He mumbled and unshielded his own sword and began to walk closer towards it.

Something in the corner of his eyes sparkled and suddenly a single knife cut through the air, aiming for his head.

Dodging the weapon, it also managed to cut the palm tree leaves that was wrapped around Ayane's back side.

Sighing with relief, he turned back to where the weapon came from.

"Aah. I wasn't expecting you three ninja coming to the rescue."

They all turned their attention to no other than Donovan, who was standing on the staircase above the egg.

"You again." Hayate responded and lowered his weapon.

Donovan gave a light chuckle and began to walk down the staircase.

"Such a beautiful soul. Very, very beautiful indeed. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked while gesturing towards the egg.

"Why are you even going back to this? I see that cloning wasn't your specialty." Ayane mocked.

Clicking his tongue, Donovan continued.

"My Alpha project was a success, do to your comrade's foolishness." He then paused and tilted his head to look at the egg.

"And then everything came to me. The Dragon ninja's blood would play the most important ingredient to our experiment...alongside with this one's pure soul."

Suddenly, a small voice was heard coming from the egg.

"Help..me." Canna cried inside.

"You've done enough to Canna and her mother." Hayate said and stood in his fighting position.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Donovan replied and the sound of metal doors opening echoed throughout the room.

The three quickly turned around to see an area that was a thick glass window with one guard standing inside. Then another came in but he wasn't dressed in uniform. He wore his baggy jeans and black sleeveless hoodie, which slightly covered his face identity. He then threw a brown-haired woman inside the room. She was still dressed in her karate gear, that was covered in blood stains from head to toe.

"Hitomi?!" Kasumi exclaimed and ran over to the room.

She looked up as fresh blood ran down her forehead and dripped to the ground below.

Kasumi watched as she tried to steady herself for her to stand on two feet.

Seconds later, she fell back down grasping her side.

"Hitomi!" Kasumi cried and banged on the glass.

Looking from Hitomi to Donovan, Hayate lowered his head.

"You're dead."

"Is that so?" Donovan laughed and raised his arm. Several doors of the lab began to open and multiple fiends ran towards the ninjas.

"This was fun, I hope we'd meet again ninja." Was the last thing Donovan said before returning up the stairs and disappeared down a hallway.

"Gross..." Ayane muttered and unshielded her single short sword and tried to balance herself.

'Dammit!' She said to herself as she fell to the ground.

Hayate quickly looked up to see her kneeling on the ground and grasping her side.

"I can manage Master Hayate." She quickly replied and teleported over towards the battle.

Hayate was frozen in his place as he watched Ayane attacking the fiends. His blue aura slighly began to grow off of his body.

He suddenly was thrown to the ground when he saw Kasumi standing in front of him and a headless fiend falling as well.

"Get a hold of yourself Hayate!" She ordered and ran over to Ayane.

He quickly got up and looked behind him to see the hooded man kicking Hitomi down to the ground.

"Sukoshi tawagoto ga shinu." He smiled.

Suddenly the M.I.S.T guard instantly exploded and blood spewed inside the room.

The man slightly jumped and looked up to see Hayate giving him a dark glare before he disappeared into the battle.

Hitomi stared at Hayate as we walked away from his previous location. Her face was haunted as she looked from the exploded body towards him. She then felt the man walk behind her and grasped the top of her head. Lifting it, she was faced with the dead body.

"This is what he did. This is what they do when they get angry. Do you know how they do this?" He asked her, tightening his hold.

"I-I.." She stuttered in fright.

"Answer me..Hitomi."

"I..don't k-know." She answered.

"Tsk. You're worthless." He responded and threw her, yet again, by the body.

He then left, not wanting to deal with her presence anymore.

Once she heard the door close, she stared at the body as tears escaped her eyes constantly. She then looked over at the egg. Sobs were heard from inside as Canna screamed.

 _"_ _This is what he did. This is what they do when they get angry."_

She replayed his words in her head.

"..H-Hayate..." She cried when an excruciating pain was shot in the back of her neck. She fell down in an instant as the pain grew worse. Within seconds, she lost consciousness.

"What a pain...I can't even get this chick to talk." The hooded man sighed. He then picked up a file with it labeled _"Rig's Assignment"_.

"To hell with these then." Rig said and tossed them aside and disappeared out the room entirely.

* * *

Joe Hayabusa sat in his chair, lost in thought.

'The Greater Fiend...' He told himself over and over again.

Ryu had explained to him the situation he was in before things got out of hand. He stood there, waiting for a response from his father.

"The little girl...she's what they wanted all along?" Joe said, breaking the silence.

"M.I.S.T was making the threat towards the Mugen Tenshin before they found out that it was I who went out on that mission." Ryu said.

"The Black Spider clan had also tried to capture her for many unknown reasons. Now seeing that M.I.S.T wanted her-"

"I've heard enough." Ryu was cut off by his father, who raised his hand to stop the conversation.

Joe then sighed and shook his head.

"That explains the Dragon sword incident." He mumbled.

"I'll get the sword back to this clan. Hayate and Ayane already went to their hideout-"

"I'm not just worried about the sword, Ryu..." Joe paused and stood up from his chair. "I want you to bring them back home as soon as possible." He finished and walked past his son and out the room.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he placed the ninja star in his back pocket. Standing there for a few more seconds, he went to put on the top of his legendary black falcon attire.

Minutes later, Momiji entered the room with the Eye in her palms.

"Master Ryu." She called and lifted the jewel to him.

He nodded and took the Eye from her and placed it in his pocket.

Turning around, Ryu continued to get himself together.

"Momiji."

"Yes Master?"

"Have you gotten any information about Hikaru?" He suddenly asked.

Momiji was taken back once she heard Hikaru's name coming out of his mouth.

"Hikaru.." She mumbled and stared at Ryu's back side.

A frown tugged her lips as she replayed the scene Kasumi and her witnessed.

* * *

 _"Who am I?" The fiend mocked._

 _The fiend flashed from itself to a female girl with short brown hair._

 _"This is my mission. I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way. I'm not the person you want me to be.."_

* * *

"Hikaru is not any of us." She replied and looked away.

Ryu stopped what he was doing and slowly turned back around.

"'Not any of us'?" He questioned.

"Kasumi and I had run into some chaos and met up with her while doing so. She wasn't herself, Master." She paused, staring at the ground.

"Momiji, who is Hikaru?" He demanded, standing directly in front of her.

"She's our enemy and..Hikaru belongs to the Black Spider clan." She answered and lifted her head to see him staring her down.

He then turned back around once again and put his face mask back on. Turning back at Momiji, he adjusted his scarf.

"Find her." He ordered, pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose.

"Of course, Master Ryu." She bowed and turned getting ready to leave.

"Momiji."

"Yes?"

Ryu then walked past her and towards the exit.

"Bring some men along with you as well." He ordered and disappeared leaving behind a trail of green leaves.

Standing in her place for a few minutes, she then left the room as well.

* * *

Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate finished the last of the fiends when the lab started its Lockdown Mode. The room lights blinked a couple of times before several doors began to slowly close. Some of them closed a lot faster than others. The room where Hitomi was kept was also halfway closing as the Lockdown continued.

"Brother!" Kasumi called to him and pointed over to the room.

Hayate impaled his sword in the last fiend and quickly turned to see the room door closing.

Acting quickly, he shielded his sword and teleported inside the room. He then picked up Hitomi and was getting ready to leave when he heard a loud click.

Glancing behind his shoulder, he saw one guard pointing his gun aiming for his head.

"This is it, ninja." He said, ready to pull the trigger.

He then fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hayate looked up to see Ayane pulling her sword out from his back and shielding it back in its place.

"We have to leave while we still have time Master Hayate." Ayane said and glanced to see a trail of silky cherry blossoms on the other side of the room.

'Doing whatever she pleases...of course.' Ayane smirked and turned her attention back at Master Hayate.

"We're going back to our village for medical assistance. Are you managing ok?" He asked her.

"Like I said, I'm fine. Let's hurry before we get stuck in here." She said.

He nodded and the two disappeared in a flash.

Ayane then fell on one knee and grasped her side yet again.

"Managing? Pfft. Yeah right." She laughed and disappeared not long after.

Rig stood in the shadows of the room, witnessing them taking Hitomi. Clicking his tongue, he left once again.

"And when I was getting ready to have fun too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I've been lacking so much on this story. It's probably because I grew tired of DOA communities and roleplay on my account. But recently, my sisters and I have played the Ninja Gaiden games again and now I realize that I can't give up with this story yet. I'm also busy with my own personal life as well. With Hurricane Harvey showing up, many of my friends have lost their homes and supplies. I'm so happy that so many people came from all around my country to help out with donating so much money and volunteering at local food banks for those who lost their homes. If any of you are willing to help out, please just go online, text or even call to donate a small amount towards many, many families out there. Thank you for your corroboration and I hope you all still stay here with this story!

 **Extra:**

I'm just pointing this out towards the people who were very confused about the language of this story...Yes, I put some of the lines in Japanese. I just want to put some culture inside this storyline. For those who understand it fluently, please feel free to email me. One of my close friends has been helping me write what I want the characters to say in Japanese (in characters as well). I'm sorry if the words are a little off! Some of the things are just irrelevant, but I might just put the English version instead. Comment what you would prefer. English or Japanese?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Momiji made her way to the Black Spider village, with a few Hayabusa ninjas that followed close behind her. She then came to a sudden stop when she looked down from the tree tops to see Hikaru walking through the darken area.

She held her hand up, to signal that the ninjas should wait up there. Nodding, they watched as Momiji jumped down and landed behind a boulder, not far from where Hikaru was standing.

Hikaru then froze in her place and quickly drew out her sword and kunai, her grey eyes scanning the area.

Momiji was about to signal the ninjas to come down, when another Black Spider ninja appeared in front of Hikaru, in his kneeled position.

"We have the woman, as asked." He told her and slightly looked up when two other ninjas appeared behind him. Then the last of them came from the shadows, with Mizuki in his arms.

"Doesn't sound all simple if you aren't the one carrying her." The ninja with Mizuki sighed.

Mizuki rolled her eyes from the back.

"Where do you think you're taking me?!" Mizuki asked.

In response of her question, the ninja threw her off his back and kicked her over so he could see her face.

"Where do you think? Your little girl is here as well. Ryu Hayabusa has no clue to where you are. Coming to find you, it'll just make our job easier." The ninja laughed.

A fist quickly collided his jaw the second the ninja had his outburst. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Hikaru's fist pulling back from her actions. Giving him an icy glare, she made her way over to Mizuki. The ninja then popped his jaw back in place as he watched her walking away.

She kneeled down and grabbed Mizuki's chin, staring directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, but no matter. You're already done for anyway." Hikaru smiled.

"You of all people, why? Why are you even getting sucked into all of this?" Mizuki asked.

"Why?-" She laughed. "I'm a Black Spider ninja. I have a job to do. Once Canna becomes the new goddess of this world, I'll be worthy again...towards my people, clan, and my father. I am not going back to my old, weak self. I'm not going back to your life style." She continued and stood up to look down at her.

"You bastard..." Mizuki glared at her.

A loud smack was heard throughout the area. Mizuki clenched her teeth as the slap made a red mark on her cheek. Hikaru pulled her hand back after her sudden actions.

Momiji narrowed her eyes and lowered her hand down, signaling the ninjas to divide out in the area.

Obeying, two ninja stars were thrown at the Spider ninjas. The two ninjas died within seconds as the weapons impaled their back sides.

Hikaru and the other ninjas looked around and drew out their weapons. She then stood in her fighting stance and glanced behind her, to see the ninja she punched and the leader, in their own fighting stance.

"Take her back, Saburo." She ordered the one she punched.

Blinking for a couple of times, he took Mizuki and left the area as quickly as possible.

Hikaru and the other ninja stood back to back, waiting for the Hayabusa ninjas to strike.

"Die!" A voice was heard from behind them. They turned to see the Hayabusa ninjas surrounding them.

Smiling, Hikaru and the ninja stroke at the ninjas.

Momiji watched in awe as she witnessed Hikaru's fighting style. Many ninpos was already she had learned herself. She managed to strike all the Hayabusa's in seconds before she was ready to make her final blow towards them. Her skills were flawless.

But why would she go through all the trouble, acting like she knew nothing about us ninja? About their skills?

Getting back to reality, she walked out from her hiding place and drew out her own sword.

The Spider ninja fell to the ground as the last Hayabusa ninja struggled to stand.

"Please...let me live!" The Spider ninja pleaded and grabbed his wounded side.

Before the Hayabusa could react, the ninja's head flew off. He fell dead to the ground. The Hayabusa ninja quickly looked up to see Momiji standing behind the fallen ninja, her sword stained with the Spider ninja's blood.

Hikaru pulled out her sword from one of the Hayabusa ninjas and turned to see her comrade, headless on the ground.

She then looked to her side to see Momiji standing beside the weakened Hayabusa ninja. Lowering her head, she slowly lifted it and raised her bloody sword to her chest.

"You will die! Right here, right now!" She yelled.

Momiji stared her down and lifted her palm. A fireball came from her palm and shot itself towards Hikaru. Nearly dodging it, the fire stroked her shoulder, causing her get pushed back from the strong ninpo. Steadying herself, she looked down to see her feet trail in the ground.

"What have you done Hikaru? Why did you use us? Hurting Canna...and now her mother." Momiji said.

Hikaru looked back up and shielded her weapon. Holding her shoulder, she stared down the maiden.

"...My father. I'm going to be useful again. I'm not going back to how I was before! I will obey his every rule until he's proud of me. This mission is perfect for me to show him. I know you wouldn't understand, I know what I'm in for when this is complete. We will rule over this hell city!" Hikaru exclaimed, teeth clenched.

"Hikaru...you were once a comrade-" Momiji paused and shielded her weapon. "I don't even know who, or what you are to me anymore. Therefore, I will have no regret on doing what I have to do to get Canna and Mizuki back to where they belong."

Hikaru's eyes widen once she heard those words escaping her lips.

She then narrowed her eyes and turned around, ready to leave the area.

"Canna will always be a memory, my own little memory." She replied and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

'There's a good side in you Hikaru, you just have to wake up to it.' Momiji thought and turned her attention to the injured ninja.

"Let's head back, Jiro-san. Can you hold up long enough?" She asked him.

"I can try." Jiro shortly replied.

They soon left the area, heading back to the Hayabusa village.

* * *

A swirl of green leaves danced around the abandoned area in Tokyo, Japan. The wind carried the leaves over in front of a small curio shop.

Ryu Hayabusa appeared in the tornado of leaves as he stood up from his kneeling position and looked up at the sign of the shop.

 _"_ _ムラマサ_ _"_ The shop's name in red lights.

Walking up to the door, the sign was flipped to "OPEN". He glanced inside then made his way through the door.

Once he walked inside, he looked to see a small old man sitting on a stool behind the counter, reading his book.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon Ryu." The man didn't even bother looking up to meet Ryu's eyes.

"Although, it's nice to see more customers." The man then looked up at the Dragon ninja.

"Same to you Muramasa." Ryu replied with a slight bow.

"What brings you here? Sent back on another job I see?" Muramasa asked and placed down his book. He then glanced over and studied Ryu's cursed arm.

"Oh, I see what I can offer." Muramasa jumped to the point and hopped off his stool. Grabbing his walking stick, he disappeared down the hallway.

Ryu watched as Muramasa walk down the hall. Once he was gone, he walked up to a bookshelf that contained several mementos from multiple missions Muramasa and him have faced. Jewels, ninja throwing stars, pieces of cloth, etc.

Looking through the items, something sparkled in Ryu's emerald green eyes. A small silver ring shined on one of the shelves as Ryu stared at the item. As seconds pasted, he then grabbed the ring and studied the jewel before placing it in his pocket.

"Here we are."

Ryu turned to see Muramasa carrying paired Dual Katanas and another weapon, similar Eclipse Scythe, but this one's handle was crafted into a dragon's body, the head being at the bottom.

Examining the weapons, he strapped the weapons on the back of his ninja attire.

"Thank you, Muramasa." He bowed again.

"No, thank you for stopping by Ryu."

Nodding the dragon ninja turned, walking towards the exit.

"A friend has stopped by to pay you a visit." He heard Muramasa say.

"It was a young girl, she had wanted to meet with you here. She didn't say much. She wore those Spider uniforms..I hope you know what she's wanting. With all her commotion, I hadn't quite understood her point." Muramasa continued, getting back up on his stool.

Looking behind his shoulder, Ryu paused and turned back towards the door and out the shop.

* * *

Hayate bolted through the forest, with Kasumi right behind him. They had to slow down every now and then due to Ayane's wounds. Kasumi had tried to help by asking Ayane for a ride on her back. But she refused everytime. In the end, Ayane was struggling to catch up with the two and Kasumi quickly allowed her on top on her back.

Hitomi still was unconscious in Hayate's arms. He looked down every now and then, hoping for her to at least call out to him. But as minutes passed by, nothing was heard from her.

"Brother." Kasumi called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and slightly turned to face her.

"You know..that I..."

"That you what? Hehe, supposed to be dead?" Ayane's voice was heard.

Hayate narrowed his eyes at her remark.

"...I'm not going back Hayate." Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi-"

"I refuse to go through those gates. I decided on the way here, I'm going to stay hidden like I always do." She interrupted.

Hayate was taken back at her response. He slowly turned to face her and began to slowly walk up to her. Their faces were nearly inches apart from each other once he closed the distance between them.

"I could care less about what the villagers say, you're coming with me." He ordered and stared into her amber eyes.

"I'm not allowed to enter those grounds..I'm not even supposed to be even standing here." Kasumi responded and gave him the same look he shot at her.

Hayate grew more annoyed once she had her sudden outburst.

"Haya..te..." A weak voice mumbled from Hitomi.

The two quickly looked down to see Hitomi slightly move her lips.

Hayate leaned down to place his forehead to slightly press onto Hitomi's wounded one.

"Take her to the village." Kasumi ordered him.

He then looked back up and glanced at Kasumi then back down at Hitomi's state.

"Ayane-"

"I have her, please brother, take her to Yori. I'll bring Ayane home." Kasumi replied and turned to leave the two.

"Kasumi!" He stopped her.

Slightly turning, she stopped in her tracks.

"Don't mention this to Father yet. I'll have to fix all this on my own time." He told her.

Kasumi nodded and with that, she jumped up into the trees and disappeared seconds later.

Hayate looked down at Hitomi once again and turned around then sprinted towards the village's gates.

* * *

Seconds later, the two finally arrived at the village entrance, and came to face two guards standing there, with complete shock on their faces.

"Master Hayate-"

"Get me Yori and send her to my home, immediately." Hayate ordered the guards.

They nodded and with said, they opened the gates for the returning ninjas.

As he walked through the village, the villagers' eyes widen once they saw Master Hayate carrying an outsider through the grounds. His head was lowered then suddenly he began to hear several whispers coming from the people.

 _"Who's that chick?"_

 _"Why is Master Hayate bringing her here? Is that even allowed?"_

 _"Of course, it isn't! Wait till Master Shiden hears about this."_

Hayate stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head the second he heard one of the ninjas outburst.

The male ninja laughed but suddenly cold sweat trailed down the back of his neck when he felt someone's presence behind him.

"You will not tell Father anything. Unless you wouldn't want anything to happen to your position, now would you?" Hayate laughed into the ninja's ear. "Now mind you, I'll go to any means necessary if you bother this girl while I'm going to deal with this situation."

The ninja grunted as he tried to slowly get a hold of his kunai from his side. But a sudden burn was presented on his hand as he fell to the ground. He then looked back up to see Hayate giving him a dark glare. He then turned around and walked away from the ninja and towards his destination.

The ninja smirked and took of his mask to reveal his caramel colored thin eyes. His dark brown hair was perfectly shaved on the sides (giving the fade look) and long on the top of his head. He then ran his hand through his hair and bowed down at Hayate's backside.

"Of course. I will not interfere with your duties Master Hayate." He mocked.

"Live up to your name, Katsuro." Hayate only responded back and disappeared down a corner.

"Tch." Katsuro clicked his tongue and disappeared in the opposite direction of Hayate.

The villagers were shocked after they witnessed the two's conversation. One of the guards then walked towards a male figure who was dressed in a full, dark body coat. He then whispered something into their ear, and seconds later, the figure nodded and disappeared into thin air.

A sudden déjà vu had hit Hayate going back to when he was young. As he continued his walk towards his home. Looking down, Hitom's state hadn't changed since they arrived at the village gates.

"Hitomi..." He mumbled and looked up at the sky. Clouds began to cover the sun, and soon, everything was dull. "Again?" He said and glanced behind him. Slightly sighing, he hurried to his home.

* * *

Minutes later, they came face to face with his front door. Hayate opened the door and made his way to his bedroom. He then slowly placed Hitomi down on his futon and kneeled down beside her. Scanning her wounds, he was lost in his own thoughts. Why did she have to be targeted? Why didn't he think twice about leaving her? Why wasn't he there to protect her?

He then glanced back at the door and stood up to go close it. Returning, he stared down at her injured body. Without thinking, he reached out to untie her top to see what Donovan had did to her body. His eyes then suddenly changed to where he was now giving Hitomi a seductive look. His blue aura surrounded his body as he reached his hand out towards her top. His hand then slightly sparked with blue lightning as he was about to strip her.

"Hayate-sama." A voice and knock interrupted him. He slightly jumped when he heard a knock at the door. His blue lighting and aura quickly faded as he took his attention away from Hitomi.

"Come in." He responded.

Her light brown hair was braided off to the side while she wore a silky green kimono, similar to Kasumi's blue one, but this one looked different to Hayate's eyes. He hadn't seen her in years, since he was busy with all the missions his Father had given him.

"Um Hayate-sama, is something troubling you?" She asked, making him come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing Yori." He replied and rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to make eye contact with her.

Blinking a couple times, she smiled and then looked behind him. Yori then hurried over to the futon and kneeled down to look at her wounds.

"She has multiple cuts, but..." She paused and untied her karate top. Her lower stomach area was infected and bruised. Her skin was a dark shade of red where the bruised area was. "She must've gotten hit pretty good to have this kind of bruise." She finished and turned back to look at Hayate. Standing up, she bowed down at him.

"Don't worry Hayate-sama. She's in good hands now!" She stated.

Hayate looked down at Yori and smiled. Oh, how he missed her positive attitude.

"Thank you, Yori." He said and walked back to his futon and placed a kiss on top of Hitomi's wounded forehead.

"Don't die on me Hitomi." He whispered and with said, walked out his bedroom while closing the door behind him. He then leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Yori to finish her work.

* * *

The Dragon ninja walked through the village grounds lost in his own thoughts, not even noticing a small figure following him in the tree tops.

 _"Hehe, I got him now!"_ The figure quietly chuckled as they watched Hayabusa walking into the village.

Suddenly, he came to a stop and smiled under his mask.

He then turned around just in time to see the figure jump down, ready to make a piercing cut into his back side. Luckily for him, he just had enough time to dodge the attack and draw out one of his own paired Dual Katanas. The figure was dressed in all black and the hood of his cape covered his face identity. The attacker was quick to react and drew out its short sword and turned around ready to cut Hayabusa's arm. But no matter what the figure did, he was always able to dodge the attack.

"Dammit! Can I at least get one hit?!" The figure yelled, which caught Ryu off guard.

"Sanji?" Ryu called the name of the attacker.

Sighing, he distanced himself from Ryu and took off his hood. His light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his blue eyes narrowed as he looked up at the Dragon ninja, who shielded his own sword.

"I could've had you." Sanji said as he began to toss around his sword. "Momiji has been training me Master Ryu! I will be stronger than you someday."

Ryu walked over towards the boy and ruffled up his hair.

"Keep practicing." He slightly smiled and walked past him and continued to his destination.

A knife had suddenly cut through the air, aiming for Ryu's head. Dodging the weapon, Ryu caught the knife in between his two fingers. He then looked back at the boy, who wore a smug look on his face.

"Sure will, Master Ryu." He smiled with a bow and disappeared into thin air.

Tossing the knife aside, Ryu walked back towards the Hayabusa Shrine.

Minutes later, he finally arrived at the shrine. About to walk up the stairs, he heard someone call out to him.

"Master Ryu!" A girl's voice called.

Turning, he came face to face with one of the young villagers.

"Master, may I come with you? My brother, he..he's in there with Momiji-san. I didn't want to go inside without anyone's permission." She said and bowed before her master.

He then walked up to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. She then looked up and smiled at him. They then walked up the stairs towards the room.

Walking into the room, they watched as Momiji wrapped Jiro's multiple injuries with bandages.

"Oniichan!" The girl cried and ran over to Jiro. She then jumped into his arms and sobbed in his chest.

"Amaya?" He looked down at his sister. Momiji gave him a sad smile and stopped what she was doing to watch the girl have her little reunion.

"I thought you wouldn't come back! You can't leave me Oniichan!" She sobbed.

Jiro smiled and kissed the top of her hair.

"I won't Amaya, I never will."

He then slightly sighed and pulled her head up against his chest. Covering her ears, he looked up at Ryu.

"I've completed orders as told, Master Ryu. Some were lost, but I was able to get some information." He stated.

"The Spiders. They have a hold of Mizuki McCloud. The one called Hikaru, she...she has betrayed us and has all the information pertaining to this clan. They will destroy us and the world along with it." He continued.

Ryu's emerald eyes narrowed as he listened to Jiro.

"Chikushou." Ryu muttered.

Jiro grimaced and positioned Amaya at another spot on his lap.

"Thanks Jiro." Ryu said.

Nodding, Jiro looked down to see Amaya staring into his eyes.

"Let's go home Amaya." He smiled and ruffed her hair.

"Okay!" She exclaimed and hopped off him.

Momiji stood up to help him out the room. Before he left the room entirely, he turned to look back at the maiden.

"Thank you Momiji." He bowed.

"Arigato Momiji-san!" Amaya smiled.

Blinking a couple of times, Momiji smiled and waved at the two.

Grabbing Amaya's small hand, Jiro left soon after.

Turning back around, Ryu waited for Momiji to respond.

She then walked past him and began to clean up the supplies.

"Momiji?"

"They're gone.." She mumbled while cleaning.

Ryu watched with a frown as she slowly stopped cleaning.

"I've failed you Master Ryu. I'm sorry." She repeated several times.

He then walked over to her and grabbed her chin. Her hazel eyes began to tear up as she looked up at him.

"We will get them back. I promise." He told her and pulled down his scarf to reveal his face.

Tears then fell down her cheeks constantly. Suddenly, she embraced him as she cried softly.

To his surprise, he hesitated to respond to her hug. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her back and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Master Ryu...I'm..." She sobbed and disappeared within seconds.

Ryu backed up from his place to see gases of fire faded away along with Momiji. Pulling his scarf back up, he made his way to the dresser and picked up the origami ninja star.

'You'll be safe soon Canna.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Our Fight**

The waterfall every Hayabusa ninja has been talking about was where she fled off to. Dragon flames danced in the wind and came to a stop to drop off the maiden. Landing on her feet, she slowly turned to look at the waterfall. Sure, magic doesn't exist, but this waterfall made the Hayabusas' somewhat believe. The clear water swished over the rocks joyfully and thundered down the into the pool below like a gigantic water spout. Toppling below, it foamed it at the bottom. The sight made the maiden smile as she sat on the rail of the bridge.

"This used to be fun back in our younger days." She mumbled and thought back when she came to the path with them.

* * *

 _"Ryu-kun!"_ Momiji called out to Ryu.

 _"Momiji, wait up!"_ Her older sister, Kureha, said and turned to look at Ryu.

 _"Sorry I asked you to tag along Ryu. I can call this off and-"_

 _"It's fine."_ Ryu interrupted her.

Blinking a couple of times, she smiled and grabbed his hand.

 _"Then let's go play!"_ She laughed and pulled his arm, starting to run after Momiji.

Ryu hesitated to play along since he never had the chance to be free from training by his father.

Letting go of her hand, he stopped in his place.

 _"...What's wrong?"_ Kureha frown and turned to see him not following anymore.

 _"I don't know."_ He stated and glanced the other way.

Kureha smiled and pointed over to Momiji, who continued to run all over the bridge.

 _"I bet we can catch her off guard."_ She winked.

Ryu looked up to see her getting into her fighting stance.

 _"Try to catch me Ryu-kun!"_ Momiji laughed.

Smiling, they both leaped at her, ready to take her down.

Acting fast, Momiji jumped on top of the rail of the bridge and blocked all the punches they threw at her. Kureha leaped back as she wanted to watch just the two fight instead.

 _"Too slow!"_ Momiji said as she jumped over him and kicked him in his back. Ryu then fell back on the bridge and turned to see Momiji laughing at him.

* * *

'That was a good day to remember.' Momiji thought and walked to the other side of the bridge. Suddenly, a striking pain hit her chest as she forgot what happened soon after that.

* * *

Kureha smiled and watched Ryu get easily defeated by Momiji. Her smiled quickly faded as she saw Ryu's right hand forming blue and black fire in his palm.

 _"Too slow, huh?"_ Ryu laughed and quickly got up and threw the dark fire ball at Momiji.

 _"Ryu!"_ Kureha called to try to stop him. But it was too late, he had already thrown the ball. Momiji's eyes widen as she was hit in the chest and broke the rail. Her body grew limp and she slowly fell from the bridge, to the river below.

Ryu's eyes bugged out as he witnessed her fall down. Acting fast, he jumped, head first, reaching his hand out to grab her.

 _"Momiji!"_ He cried as they continued to fall.

Kureha ran to the edge as tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

 _"Momiji! Grab my hand!"_ Ryu yelled at the girl.

 _"No! Stay away from me Ryu-kun! Don't touch me!"_ Momiji cried as tears flew from her eyes.

 _"Stop being stubborn and grab my hand! I promised I'll watch the both of y'all! I will not let you die!"_ He yelled as they continued to fall.

 _"You threw fire at me! If you don't want me to die, then why did you throw that at me Ryu-kun?!"_ She yelled at him.

Ryu's face darkened the second she had her outburst. He then flew down towards her and grabbed her in his arms. He then teleported and now they sat at the edge of the river banks. Momiji cried in his chest as he grasped her small body.

 _"I'm sorry Momiji...I'm..."_ He buried his face into her shoulder.

 _"I never met to hurt you. I will never."_ He told her as she continued to cry.

 _"Momiji!"_ Kureha appeared a few feet away from the two. She then ran over towards them and embraced them both. Seconds later, her shoulders began to shake and soon, she was crying along with Momiji. Ryu embraced the two girls as they cried in his arms.

* * *

Momiji tried to study herself against the railing of the bridge as her stomache grew worse after that memory.

 _"Don't touch me!"_ She repeated several times in her mind.

"Ryu don't touch-!" She stopped. Suddenly something tiny and shiny cut through the wind. The maiden staggered forward once the needle hit the back of her neck. Seconds later, she fell instantly over the railing, down to the river below.

 _"Idiot!"_ Momiji heard someone yell from below. Before long, she was out cold.

Something then flew through the air and caught the maiden before she hit the ground. The figure landed near the edge of the river banks and its silver thin eyes scanned Momiji's face.

 _"I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again, Momiji."_ The male figure said and kissed her forehead. His long black hair flowed in the wind as he turned to head towards his destination; back to the Hayabusa village.

* * *

Multiple men had gathered outside of the shrine, waiting for Joe Hayabusa. Minutes later, they rose their heads up to see him walking out of the door.

"Master Joe, we wait for your orders." One ninja said with a bow.

"Tell them I'll be heading out, guard the entrance and do not allow anyone in, understood?" Joe explained.

"Hai!" The men answered in unison.

With said, half of them stayed with Master Joe while the others went to go spread the order.

Ryu watched from the window as everyone was getting ready for battle. He then glanced down at the origami star in his hand.

'I made a promise, huh?' He told himself.

Turning around, he left the room and walked out the shrine. Many of the villagers were moving from one place to another, carrying supplies, gearing up, or going back to their homes. Ryu watched and came to a sudden stop when he felt a familiar presence.

 _"Ryu.."_ He heard her voice call him.

He turned around to see a swirl of green leaves flow in the wind. Two sparrows flew with the leaves as they swirled around his body and flew off down the path.

 _"Ryu, come follow me.."_ Her voice carried in the wind.

'It can't be.' He told himself. His feet then took off after the wind of leaves as he still continued to hear her voice.

 _"Please don't worry, I'll stay with you wherever you go Ryu. I promise."_ She said.

 _"You don't have to, I left you long ago. I let you down."_

 _"Don't blame yourself Ryu! Please don't!"_

His eyes narrowed as he bolted through the path.

 _"Ryu, do you hear me? They need you out there. You can't waste any more time. Go save your..."_

She paused once he had come to his destination.

"Family." He finished as he stared down her tombstone.

 _"Please find Canna, Ryu. I'll be waiting for you."_

His eyes then trailed down to the ninja star in his palm. Staring down for a few minutes, he placed it in his pocket.

"I won't let you down, Kureha." He said with a bow and teleported back to the village.

* * *

The male ninja appeared not far from the Hayabusa village entrance. Looking at his surroundings, he kneeled down and placed the maiden carefully down on the ground.

"I'll see you soon, Momiji." He smirked and moved to give her another kiss when he heard someone nearby.

'I guess it'll have to wait.' He said to himself and disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Ryu had all his thoughts running throughout his mind until he felt someone's presence in front of him. The sharp star flew towards him, but luckily, he blocked it just in time.

"Where is she?!" A boy's voice yelled from above.

Looking up, Ryu drew out a single kunai as the boy landed in front of him with his own weapon, ready to attack once more.

"Where did you put her?!" Sanji yelled and lunged again and Ryu.

"What?" He asked and pushed himself back away from the boy.

"Last time I checked she was with you in the shrine, and I'm out here waiting for her to come out to have a talk with me. I waited and waited and that's when you came out alone. Where did Momiji go?! What happened with her?" He asked and leaped up in the air, ready to pierce Hayabusa.

"Sanji, calm down. You need to stay calm." Ryu replied and grabbed Sanji's wrist.

Clicking his tongue, Sanji untwisted himself from Ryu's grasp and teleported behind him. He raised his palms out and placed them to his chest. Then a small form of energy shaped into a ball in his hands as he raised them back out again.

"Where did you hide her Master Ryu?" Sanji asked with anger as his energy ball slightly grew.

"Master Ryu," Sanji then stood in his fighting position.

Ryu narrowed his eyes and stood at ready with his kunai in his hand.

" _ike!_ " Sanji called as he threw his fireball at Ryu.

" _Sanji!_ " They both heard a woman's voice in the wind.

Sanji's blue eyes widen the second he heard the voice. Ryu then threw his kunai at the fireball, which caused the two to explode in the process.

 _"Sanji, it's ok. I'm over here now."_ The woman's voice called.

Turning around, Sanji looked to see a woman laying down before the entrance of the village.

"Momiji?" He called out to her. He then started walking over towards her.

"Momiji!" He then began ran over to her when he was suddenly stopped by Ryu.

"Wait, Sanji." He stated as he grabbed his arm.

"You tell me to wait. That's what I've been doing this whole time..and waiting came to this? Is she even alive? I'm tired of people telling me to wait for something that will never come-!" He stopped as Ryu's fist collided into his stomach. Sanji fell forwards into his arms and soon fell unconscious.

"Kore ga watashi ga anata ni matsu yō ni iu riyūdesu." He replied and tossed Sanji over his shoulder.

Ryu then stood up and walked over to the maiden. Kneeling down, he moved a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Momiji, can you hear me?" He quietly called.

His fingers trailed from her face down to her neck. Something thin and shiny caught his eyes as his fingers moved along her neck.

"Hm?" He studied the needle that was stuck to the back of her neck. Once his fingers got near the needle, a shocking wave stopped him from pulling it out.

'So, you can't be pulled out?' He thought and caressed her neck.

Without wasting anymore time, he lifted Momiji in his arms and carried her, while Sanji still hung on his shoulder.

Turning around for the last time, the three started back to the village.

* * *

Hayate was lost in his own thoughts, thinking how he would handle the situation of bringing an outsider into the village. He would have to make a good excuse in order to not let chaos spread throughout the village. But thinking about what had happened once he got here, rumors were already spreading.

"What a pain in the ass." He muttered to himself.

Children laughter interrupted his thoughts as he turned to see a few ninjas running up to him.

"Hayate-sama!" One of the three called out to him.

"Hm?" He answered and looked down at them.

There were two young boys, and a girl, who were standing by her side as she held out fresh flowers for Hayate.

"Here! These are for the lady. When momma felt bad, flowers always made her feel better! I thought I'd come to help by bringing her a present from our village!" The girl smiled and held up the flowers to him.

One of the boys jumped back with shock and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Harumi, you can't just go giving strangers gifts like that! She could be our enemy for all we know!" The boy exclaimed as he stared her down.

"But!-"

"Harumi, listen to me. You don't want to get into trouble, do you?" He interrupted her.

Now this time, it was the other boy to grab his shoulder.

"Yo, Hitoshi. Who says that she's all bad? Jumping to conclusions again, are we?" He smirked at Hitoshi.

"Anyway, go and give her your flowers, Princess." He turned to Harumi and took her hand to place a kiss on top of it.

"I would never turn down your presents, friend or foe, Harumi." He smiled as he still held her hand.

Her cheeks grew a bright shade of pink as she stared into his red eyes.

"Ren!" Hitoshi yelled at him as his fist flew towards Ren's jaw.

But before his fist collided, another hand stopped Hitoshi's.

His baby blue eyes narrowed as he turned to come face to face with Hayate, who had his fist in his grasp.

Harumi jumped back with surprise as she never seen Hayate like this before. Ren, on the other hand, stood in front of her and covered her with his arm while his other hand was ready to draw out his kunai.

Hayate stared into Hitoshi's eyes as he tightened his grip on his fist.

"I will not have this violence take place here. If this were to happen again, I suggest you to go take it out at the training grounds. As of right now, I don't want any loud commotion going on near this room, understand?" He demanded.

Hitoshi grunted and unclenched his fist. Hayate then released his hand and watched the boy distance himself away from him.

Hayate then turned back to Harumi and Ren, who slowly began to distance themselves as well.

He then noticed the boy named Ren getting a hold on his kunai.

"No need to get to those limits, Ren." He stated.

Ren gasped and nodded. He then removed his hand from the kunai and stepped aside as Hayate walked past him towards Harumi.

Kneeling down, Hayate smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Harumi. I'll give her your present." He calmly answered and took the flowers from her hands.

Harumi's eyes then teared up as she looked at his face.

Suddenly she embraced him and whispered into his ear.

"Arigato Hayate-sama."

Hayate smiled and wrapped his arms around her small body.

Seconds later, she released him and took a few steps back.

"Let's get out of here Harumi, Father would get mad if we're not home by evening." Hitoshi said and turned around getting ready to leave.

"Ok!" She answered and began to walk towards him. Ren paused in his tracks and turned back to bow at Hayate.

"I'm sorry Master Hayate." Ren apologized with his head lowered.

Hayate got up and slowly walked over towards him.

Ren kept his eyes shut, ready to take any consequences from him. But instead, he felt a hand patting the top of his head. Shooting his head up, his eyes widen once he looked up to see Hayate looking down at him.

"Protect her, Ren. Grow up as the protector of this village." He told him.

Ren's cheeks slightly grew a bright pink once he heard those words.

"I will work hard to reach that goal, Master Hayate." He nodded and turned back towards the other two.

"Hitoshi." Hayate called.

The boy stopped and slightly turned over his shoulder.

"Remember what I told you." He stated.

Clicking his tongue, he turned back around.

"Whatever." Hitoshi answered and walked off.

Soon, the three were gone.

Hayate glanced down at the flowers in his hands and then looked up to see Yori coming out of the room.

"How is she?" He asked.

Yori smiled as she faced him.

"She lost lots of blood, but she can still manage. The medicines will help ease the pain from her wounds. Just let her get some rest for the next couple of days. She's awake if you want to see her right now, Hayate-sama." She explained.

Hayate relaxed once he heard that she was alright. But a frown was still present on his face as he was thinking about if it were to happen again. Who's at fault?

Yori placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't be so worried Hayate-sama. She's fine now. I'm glad you got her here on time." She sighed. "Please..."

She stopped once she felt Hayate pull her close into an embrace.

"Thank you, Yori. I'm so glad you're here with me." He whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widen as she was frozen in her place.

He then released her and smiled back at her for the last time and walked into the room.

Yori stood in her place trying to comprehend what just happened.

Her cheeks bloomed a bright pink as she placed both her hands on both of them.

"Hayate-sama." She mumbled.

Smiling, she turned back around, and made her way back to the village.

* * *

Hikaru arrived back at the Black Spider village just as Saburo and Mizuki did. Saburo quickly turned around to face Hikaru the second he sensed her presence.

"Ms. Hikaru, where would you want the prisoner taken to?" He asked.

Hikaru smiled and walked over to look at Mizuki, who was covered in the dark aura from the village. Her eyes were closed, but she was still slightly breathing.

"Back to where her little daughter is at. I'll be stopping by to watch Hayabusa finishes them off when he gets the news." She said with a smile spreading across her face.

He bowed and turned to leave, when he felt Hikaru place her hand on his shoulder.

"Matte." She told him and placed a piece of paper on Mizuki's chest. The paper had Japanese characters written in black ink that read _"Nemuri!"_

The paper then dissolved into her chest and her body released a black aura that surround her form.

Hikaru watched and turned to look at him, who was consuming the aura towards his chest.

"Daijōbu desu?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

He turned to look at her as his eyes turned a darker shade of green.

"I'll manage." He mumbled.

Minutes later, the black aura consumed both their bodies and he turned around and walked to his destination.

Hikaru frowned as she watched his comrade walking away, holding the curse around both their bodies.

"Well done, my daughter." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

She jumped in shock and slowly turned to see her father standing behind her, with a wide smile across his face.

"Father!" She yelped. "Oh, this plan. It worked out overall, but some of us couldn't make it back..but overall I completed my tasks." She explained.

His smiled faded after he heard what she had to say. He then grabbed the collar of her garb to stare directly into her eyes.

"And how long did this take you, Hikaru? If it was a simple task, why are you late coming here? To tell me this?" He asked.

Hikaru eyes widen as she felt his anger grow off him. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes and she looked away from his face.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue and released his grasp on her clothing.

"I made arrangements to meet with Donovan soon to discuss this event. The only thing you need to do for me is make sure the women don't escape. No Mugen or Hayabusa ninja shall come near them. Understand?" He ordered.

"Yes father." She bowed.

Spidor then turned around and walked away from her.

Once he was out of sight, Hikaru called out to a few men.

"Guard every part of this village. No matter what happens, kill those Hayabusas." She demanded.

"Yes Ms. Hikaru!" They all said in unison and spread out within the village.

"You will die in the hands of the Black Spider Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa." Hikaru thought aloud and smiled while she watched her men getting ready for battle.

She then unshielded her sword and scanned it right before she stabbed it into the ground. Hikaru pulled out a pink ribbon from her pocket and tied it at the handle of the sword.

"Sayōnara." She stated and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

She opened her hazel eyes to find herself in an empty area. The room was a clear white as she floated alone.

 _"Where am I?"_ She wondered aloud.

 _"With me silly!"_ A female voice answered her.

Momiji quickly turned around as her eyes widen. The female had short black hair and she wore a pearl silky kimono that dragged at her feet. Her smooth cantaloupe colored lips smiled and her amber eyes sparkled once she looked up at Momiji.

 _"I've missed you Momiji. How've you been?"_ The women asked with a smile.

 _"K-Kureha?"_ Momiji's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her.

She then slowly began to walk over to her sister.

 _"Hi little sister."_ Kureha replied.

Momiji then ran into her arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Kureha placed her hand on top of Momiji's head as she comforted her.

 _"I've missed you too Kureha."_ Momiji sobbed and buried her face in her chest.

Minutes later, Kureha's smile faded as she glanced around the area.

 _"Where are you, Momiji?"_ She asked.

 _"..What do you mean? I don't even know where I am."_ She replied and looked up at her.

 _"This is the place where all souls come together. How did you get here?"_

Her eyes widen and she quickly released her embrace off Kureha.

 _"W-Where all s-souls..?!"_ She repeated with concern spreading across her face. Momiji then looked down at both of her hands and touched her face constantly.

 _"Don't worry, you're still live in the real world. But you better hurry, because if you're here for too long, you won't be able to go back to them."_ Kureha explained and walked back over to Momiji.

 _"Them?"_

 _"You need to go back to Ryu."_ Kureha answered and created an energy ball with her palm and placed it in front of Momiji.

Momiji looked at the ball and saw a blurry image of two men. Narrowing her eyes, she made out one of them.

 _"Ryu! Wait, is this all happening right now, in the present?"_ She asked.

Kureha nodded.

Her eyes then began to tear up again as she watched Ryu through the ball. He stared down at her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Momiji, can you hear me still?" She heard him ask her.

 _"Ryu.."_ She called and reached her hand to the ball. A sudden shock of energy consumed her body the second her fingertips touched the ball. She fell back in response of the electric wave.

 _"He can't hear or see you here. We are only able to watch from this place."_ Kureha stated.

Momiji looked from Kureha then back to Ryu.

Suddenly Momiji's hand slowly began to faded away.

 _"What's happening?!"_ She looked at her hand.

 _"You're waking up."_ Kureha answered and turned the small energy ball into a sparrow.

Momiji then quickly stood up and moved towards Kureha.

 _"When will I see you again?"_ She asked as her body started to fade.

 _"I will always be with you, Momiji."_ She smiled and grabbed her sister's other hand.

 _"Please remember this, Momiji. No matter what, I want you to choose to walk a path you will never regret."_ She said as she stared into her eyes.

A warm smile spread across Momiji's lips once she heard those words. She then released her hand from Kureha's and placed it on her sister's cheek.

 _"I will always, Kureha."_ She replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Seconds later, nothing remained of the maiden as Kureha watched her soul disappear.

 _"Goodbye, Momiji."_ Kureha waved.

Turning around, she walked into the open area and disappeared soon after.

* * *

 _ **Earlier..**_

Ryu concentrated on her as she continued to sleep. Her breathing was still constant but she made no sign that she was still with him.

He looked over at the needle, that was still deeply stabbed into the back of her neck.

"The ninpo isn't hard to remove, that's all I can say Master Ryu." The male ninja behind him spoke out.

Turning around, he stood up and glanced at the man.

"No harm in the process, I swear." He stated and looked back down at Momiji. He walked over and scanned the needle.

"Do you know how this struck her? I mean, with her quick senses, I thought she would've known." He asked Ryu.

"She was laying before the village entrance. I was not with her." He answered.

"Should've been." Ryu heard a reply coming from the boy, who laid on one of the futons in the room.

Sanji only narrowed his eyes at him then turned his body the opposite way, so that his back was facing the three.

The man opened his mouth, but was quickly stopped by Ryu, who raised his hand to stop him.

"Do what you came here for, Osamu." Ryu ordered.

"Of course, Master." Osamu replied and clasped his hands together.

Seconds later, blue and purple light energy escaped his palms as he moved them to hover over her neck.

Ryu watched the energy move its way over to the needle. The light streamed around it and slowly began to pull it out.

"Ryu.." Momiji moaned as the needle was loosening from her neck.

Ryu took a step closer to her and looked at her face. Tears constantly escaped her closed eyes as she continued to wince.

"Momiji, can you hear me still?" He called out to her.

The energy finally released the needle and turned it into ashes. Soon, the colored energy lights danced its way back to Osamu's palms.

"She'll be here soon, Master Ryu." He stated and bowed.

"Thanks Osamu." Ryu said and dismissed the ninja.

He then turned his attention back to the maiden.

"Ryu. Master Ryu?" Her eyes slowly opened to face the Dragon ninja.

"Are you alright, Momiji?" He asked as he helped her sit up from the futon.

"I'm-" She suddenly stopped and grabbed her head in pain.

Ryu watch with concern.

"I'm fine, Master Ryu. No need to worry. We need to find them." Momiji said and stood up, but quickly fell back down on the futon.

"You're in no condition of leaving." He stated.

"We need to find Mizuki and bring her back to the village." She said and looked back at him.

"Hikaru betrayed us." She clenched her fists.

He placed his hands on top of her fists and stared into her eyes.

"I made a promise. I'll bring them home soon." He said and stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Sanji." Ryu called out to the boy.

Sanji rolled over on the futon to look at Ryu, who had his back facing him.

"Hm?"

"Keep your eye of her." Ryu ordered and disappeared in a swirl of green leaves.

"Of course, I'll do your job Master Ryu." Sanji replied and got up and walked over to Momiji.

"Sanji.."

He then embraced her and buried his face against her chest.

"I missed you Momiji. Don't ever leave again, alright?" He mumbled.

Momiji gave him a sad smile and rubbed her hand on top of his head.

"...Sanji." She paused and looked down at him.

 _"Don't worry. I'll watch over the both of you."_ Momiji heard Kureha's voice inside her head.

 _"Arigato, Kureha."_


End file.
